Un délicieux malentendu
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Prenez un sexy Edward Cullen, puis une Bella Swan au caractere bien trempé, mélangez le tout à une erreur administrative et vous obtiendrez un couple marié par erreur, pour le pire...et surtout pour le meilleur !
1. Chapter 1

**Concours Eclipse pour le forum lovelemon-in-fic**

J'en profite pour le publier aussi ici, pour celles que ne sont pas inscrites sur le forum.

En espérant que vous apprécierez !

Enjoy ;)

**Sujet du concours **_: All Humain / Edward et Bella se retrouvent mariés par accident suite à une erreur administrative. Ils se rencontrent chez Maître Jasper Hale pour régler le problème. L'attirance entre eux est si forte qu'à la première occasion, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. L'extase sera-t-elle au rendez-vous ? Resteront-ils finalement mariés ? A vous de nous le dire._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je rentrai enfin chez moi après une dure journée de travail. Comme tous les jours, Tanya avait été exécrable et avait pourri ma journée. Pire chef, y'a pas.

J'entrai dans mon immeuble et fis un rapide détour par ma boîte aux lettres. Je montai ensuite chez moi, balançai mon sac et mes clés sur ma console avant de m'écrouler sur mon canapé, mon paquet de lettres à la main.

Facture.

Facture.

Facture.

Et encore facture.

Ah ? Mairie de Forks ? C'était une grande lettre en plus.

Je jetai les factures sur ma table basse et m'empressai d'ouvrir la grande enveloppe.

_Mme Isabella SWAN-CULLEN,_

Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre livret de famille ainsi qu'une copie originale de l'acte de votre mariage.

Angela WEBER  
Service d'état civil de la mairie de Forks.

_ QUOI ? M'enquis-je.

Je me dépêchai de vider le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe sur ma table basse. J'y trouvai en effet un livret de famille et un acte de mariage.

_ C'est quoi ce délire ? Me dis-je à moi-même.

_Le 8 mars 2010, à 14 heures, devant nous ont comparu publiquement : Edward Anthony CULLEN, chirurgien pédiatre, né à Forks (Washington) le 11 novembre 1977, 33 ans, domicilié à Forks, fils majeur de Carlisle CULLEN, chirurgien, et de Esmé CULLEN, décoratrice d'intérieur, son épouse, domiciliés à Forks, présents et consentants d'une part; et Isabella Marie SWAN, assistante de direction, née à Phoenix (Arizona) le 13 septembre 1980, 30 ans, domiciliée à Forks et précédemment à Phoenix, fille majeure de Charlie SWAN, chef de police, et de Renée SWAN, sans profession, son épouse, domiciliés à Phoenix, présents et consentants d'autre part._

Les futurs époux, les pères et mères des époux déclarent qu'il n'a pas été fait de contrat de mariage. Edward Anthony CULLEN et Isabella Marie SWAN ont déclaré l'un après l'autre vouloir se prendre pour époux et nous avons prononcé au nom de la Loi qu'ils ont unis par le mariage.

_ Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, il était 19h30. Il était bien trop tard pour que je me rende à la mairie, elle était déjà fermée.

La seule solution qui m'apparut fut d'appeler Alice, ma meilleure amie, même si je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour moi. Mais je voulais juste partager cette nouvelle avec quelqu'un.

_ Salut, Bells ! Dit-elle en décrochant.  
_ Salut, Ali. Ca va ?  
_ Ouep et toi ?  
_ Je me suis mariée ! Lui annonçai-je.

Je crus un instant qu'elle allait sortir du téléphone.

_ QUOI ? Répète-moi ça !  
_ Je me suis mariée !  
_ Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Et bordel, comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?  
_ Rassure-toi, je n'étais pas non plus au courant !  
_ Comment ça ? Bells, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Je lui racontai ce que j'avais trouvé dans l'enveloppe et lui expliquai que je m'étais mariée il y a quelques jours avec un soit disant Edward Cullen.

_ Et c'est qui cet Edward Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
_ Aucune idée ! Je sais juste qu'il habite aussi à Forks vu que c'est écrit sur « notre » acte de mariage mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui !  
_ C'est vraiment bizarre comme histoire !  
_ A qui le dis-tu ! Voilà que la plus endurcie des célibataires, Bella Swan, se retrouve mariée ! Rigolai-je.  
_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?  
_ Eh bien, je pense que demain je vais faire un petit détour par la mairie pour voir ce que je peux faire.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais parti de bonne heure au bureau et avait demandé à Tanya si je pouvais prendre mon après-midi pour régler un problème personnel. Cette peste ne m'avait pas lâchée tant que je ne lui avais pas dis de quel problème il s'agissait. J'ai donc dû inventer une petite histoire parce qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir la vérité, cela ne la regardait en rien. Mais au bout du compte, elle finit par accepter ma requête.

A 14 heures tapantes, j'étais à la mairie. J'entrai et me rendais au service d'état civil. Une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'années était derrière son bureau. Elle était plutôt petite et châtain clair. Un badge était attaché à son pull avec inscrit « Jessica » dessus.

_ Bonjour, dis-je.

Elle leva la tête et me sourit.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
_ J'ai reçu ces documents, commençai-je en lui tendant l'acte de mariage et le livret de famille. Et je crois qu'il y a erreur.

Elle prit les documents et commença à lire l'acte de mariage.

_ Où est l'erreur ? Demanda-t-elle en parcourant rapidement le document des yeux.  
_ Enfaite…  
_ Oooh ! Me coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes le femme d'Edward Cullen ! Quelqu'un a enfin réussi lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Quelle chanceuse vous faites. En même temps, je comprends pourquoi il vous a choisit, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Il faudrait d'abord que je sache qui est mon supposé mari pour voir si je suis chanceuse ou pas. Mais cette Jessica avait piquée ma curiosité.

_ Comment le connaissez-vous ? Demandai-je.  
_ Qui ne connait pas la famille Cullen ? Rit-elle.

Moi ! Me répondis-je à moi-même.

_ Et qui ne connait pas Edward Cullen ? Continua-t-elle.

Encore moi !

_ Le plus bel homme de la ville ne peut pas passer inaperçu dans un petit patelin comme Forks. Il était connu pour être un cœur à prendre inaccessible. Il ne montrait d'attention pour aucune fille. Mais c'est bizarre qu'on ait pas entendu parler de son mariage.

Alors comme ça, je suis mariée au plus bel homme de la ville ? L'intouchable Edward Cullen…Ouh ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

_ A vrai dire, c'est justement ça le problème, répondis-je. Il n'y a pas eu de mariage. Et cet Edward Cullen, je ne le connais pas !  
_ Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça se fait que je tiens votre acte de mariage entre les mains ?  
_ Et bien, je n'en sais rien. J'ai reçu ces documents hier et je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.  
_ C'est vraiment étrange, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire pour vous mais je peux vous conseiller d'aller voir Jasper Hale, je suis sûre qu'il pourra vous aider à régler ce problème.  
_ Qui est Jasper Hale ? Demandai-je.  
_ L'avocat de la ville.

Elle me nota son nom, son numéro ainsi que son adresse sur une feuille.

_ Edward Cullen est au courant de ce malentendu ? Il faudrait que vous voyiez ça avec lui car il faudra vous rendre tous les deux chez Mr. Hale.  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais le trouver ? Demandai-je.  
_ Hôpital de Forks, dit-elle simplement.  
_ Merci.

Je sortis de la mairie et pris la direction de l'hôpital de Forks. Enfaite, j'avais plus hâte d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir qui était ce fameux Edward Cullen plutôt que pour régler le problème.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je me retrouvais dans le hall principal. Vide. De chaque côté du hall, il y avait deux couloirs. Avant que je n'ai le temps de choisir lequel emprunter, un homme sortit d'un des couloirs, un dossier à la main. Il pourra peut-être m'aider. Je m'approchai de lui.

_ Excusez-moi, monsieur.

Au moment où l'homme se tourna vers moi, j'ai bien cru que mes jambes allaient flancher. Bordel de merde ! Il sort d'où ce canon ?

Le canon en question arborait un petit sourire en coin qui failli lui aussi me faire flancher. Je vis son regard me détailler sous toute les coutures et son sourire s'élargir. Je sentis mon corps tout entier frissonner sous l'intensité de son regard.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Je crois que ce mec était le plus bel être sur terre. Il avait des yeux verts émeraude si intense que j'avais l'impression qu'ils me transperçaient lorsqu'il me regardait. Il avait des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur bronze où je rêverais de glisser mes mains. Et sa petite barbe de 3 jours le rendait carrément sexy ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour voir ce qu'il cache sous sa blouse blanche…

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, charmante demoiselle ? Dit-il d'une voix veloutée et légèrement rauque.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, mes yeux se rivèrent sur ses lèvres. Ses putain de magnifique lèvres. Elles étaient pleines et roses. A croquer !

Inconsciemment, ma langue glissa le long de ma lèvre inférieur que je mordis ensuite, m'imaginant que c'était sa lèvre. Un léger gémissement m'échappa. Je fus rapidement ramenée à la réalité lorsque j'entendis le beau gosse se racler la gorge et que je le vis lui aussi fixer mes lèvres.

Oh merde ! Avait-il vu que je fantasmais sur ses lèvres ?

_ Mademoiselle ? Dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.  
_ Euh…oui, dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Je cherche un certain Edward Cullen. Vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais le trouver ?

Il regarda sa montre.

_ A cette heure-ci, il doit être en pleine intervention chirurgicale. Puis-je savoir qui le demande ?  
_ Bella Swan.

Le beau gosse fit une drôle de tête lorsque je lui dis mon nom. Il me connait ?

_ Je vais le prévenir, me dit le canon.  
_ Merci ! Dites-lui que c'est important s'il vous plait.

L'homme s'éloigna et finit par revenir au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Il finit son service dans une vingtaine de minutes. Vous pouvez l'attendre ?  
_ Oui bien sûr, dis-je me tournant pour voir où je pourrais m'installer en attendant.  
_ Puis-je vous tenir compagnie en attendant ?

Quelle question !

_ Oui, avec plaisir ! Mais vous ne travaillez pas ?  
_ Hum, je viens de finir mon service il y a une minute précisément, répondit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.  
_ Parfait, alors.

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une table près de la machine à café. Il proposa de m'en offrir un, ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Nous restâmes à nous fixer quelques secondes lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir face à moi avec nos deux verres de café.

_ Je suis Bella, dis-je en tendant la main vers lui. Et vous êtes … ?

J'eu l'impression qu'il hésitait l'espace d'une seconde mais il finit par me serrer la main. Je crus recevoir une décharge électrique lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la mienne.

_ Anthony, répondit-il.

Je pris une gorgée de café et laissai mon regard se balader sur son visage, et il finit encore une fois par rester fixé sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, me dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

J'ai cru que j'allai fondre sur place.

_ Merci, dis-je gênée.

Mes joues étaient en feu.

_ Vous êtes vraiment pas mal non plus, dis-je tout bas.

N'ayant pas conscience du fait que nous étions assis aussi proche l'un de l'autre, je fis glisser mon pied tout le long de sa jambe au moment où je voulu croiser mes jambes. Avant que je n'ai pas pu m'excuser, je l'entendis grogner tandis qu'il me fixait intensément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me morde la lèvre et de sourire.

C'était vraiment merveilleux de l'entendre grogner. J'avais envie de réitérer l'expérience. Je fis lentement glisser mon pied entre ses jambes, volontairement cette fois-ci. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, il grogna à nouveau.

_ Bella, gronda-t-il. Arrêtez ça.

Oh. Ok. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes idées que moi en tête. Si ça se trouve, il ne pensait pas, contrairement à moi, à me prendre sauvagement dans une des salles d'opération de cet hôpital. Bordel de merde, il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer pour rien. Mais je crevai d'envie de sentir ses lèvres et ses doigts sur moi.

_ Hum, désolée, fis-je gênée et quelque peu déçue en détournant le regard.  
_ A moins que vous voulez que je vous prenne contre la machine à café ? Murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers les siens et cru m'enflammer en voyant qu'ils étaient remplis de désir. Sous la table, je sentis sa main glisser sur ma cuisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Immédiatement, ma main imita le même mouvement et glissa directement jusqu'à son entrejambe pour trouver place sur son énorme érection, ce qui le fit grogner à nouveau.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Tellement absorbée par le dieu vivant assis près de moi, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le hall de l'hôpital grouillait de monde. Je bondis de sur mon siège.

_ Il n'y a pas un endroit où on pourrait être un peu plus tranquille ? Demandai-je.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Anthony bondit à son tour de sa chaise et me prit par la main pour me guider vers un des couloirs. Arrivés au bout du couloir, il nous fit entrer dans une minuscule pièce où il y avait écrit « local de service » sur la porte. Nous nous retrouvions au milieu des balais et des produits d'entretien mais ça fera largement l'affaire pour ce que nous comptions faire.

Avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Anthony me fit tourner vers lui, il me souleva par les fesses et me plaqua contre le mur. Il me regarda intensément puis souda ses lèvres aux miennes. Je gémis au contact de ses lèvres douces et charnues. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos deux langues se lancèrent dans un combat effréné qu'Anthony était déterminé à gagner.

Je sentis une de ses mains glisser sous mon t-shirt et caresser un de mes seins au-dessus de mon soutien-gorge avant de faire sortir mon sein de son carcan. Il caressa mon mamelon avec son pouce, me faisant cambrer contre sa main. Anthony souleva un peu plus mon t-shirt et prit mon sein dans sa bouche. Je glissai mes mains dans sa magnifique chevelure pour rapprocher un peu plus son visage vers ma poitrine. Je gémis fortement lorsqu'il me mordit le mamelon.

Tandis qu'il torturait toujours mon téton, sa main descendit vers ma cuisse et glissa sous ma jupe. Ses longs doigts fins entrèrent directement en contact avec ma féminité chaude et humide. Il grogna contre mon sein et releva son visage vers le mien.

_ Pas de sous-vêtement ? Demanda-t-il avant de commencer à titiller mon clitoris, me faisant violemment cambrer.

Je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules puis fis non de la tête.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes une vilaine, très vilaine fille, grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

Puis sans crier gare, il mordit mon lobe d'oreille et glissa deux doigts en moi, me faisant hurler de surprise et de plaisir.

_ Anthony, haletai-je. Prends-moi, s'il te plait…maintenant.

En le voyant retirer ses doigts de moi et les porter à sa bouche, je pensais qu'il allait répondre à ma requête mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il positionna ses mains sous mes fesses pour me maintenir en place et colla un peu plus son corps au mien.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers dans mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je le sentis en même temps commencer à frotter fermement son érection contre mon sexe. Nous gémîmes tous les deux à ce contact. Je commençai à mon tour à rouler des hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, cherchant plus de contact. Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres et posa son front contre le mien, sans pour autant cesser nos frictions.

_ Bella, haleta-t-il. Je tiens à te prévenir maintenant, je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi. J'ai envie de te baiser tellement fort…

Oh mon dieu. L'entendre me parler de cette façon me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

_ Si tu veux que j'arrête…reprit-il. Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi maintenant…et j'arrêterais.

Ses gestes semblaient être en contradiction avec ses paroles car il intensifia nos frictions. Bordel, s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça, j'allai jouir sur le champ !

_ Non ! gémis-je. Mon dieu, non. Continue, s'il te plait.

C'était apparemment la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre pour agir. Il me déposa au sol et en un quart de seconde, il avait déboutonné sa blouse, son jean et avait libéré son énorme sexe sur lequel il avait déroulé un préservatif. Il me souleva à nouveau et nous reprîmes notre position initiale. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin puis enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou.

_ Bella, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais mais tu me rends complètement fou.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça en moi en un habile coup de rein, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Comme il me l'avait précédemment dit, il n'était vraiment pas tendre avec moi. Il était littéralement en train de me marteler de puissants coups de rein. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça ! C'était tellement bon que j'en réclamai encore.

_ Anthony…, plus vite…plus fort !

_ Mmh, tu aimes ça, Bella ? Grogna-t-il. Tu aimes ça que je te prenne sauvagement ?  
_ Oh oui ! Mon dieu, oui ! Criai-je.

Je savais pas si c'était pour répondre à sa question ou si c'était plutôt parce que je le sentais accélérer le mouvement et que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

_ Viens pour moi, ma belle. Jouis pour moi…je veux t'entendre.

Sur ces paroles, il glissa une main entre nos deux corps et titilla à nouveau mon clitoris. La combinaison entre ses paroles et ses caresses, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que j'atteigne le 7ème ciel, hurlant sans retenue le plaisir que me procurait Anthony.

_ Oh mon dieu ! ANTHONY !

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans les méandres du plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il balança sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Je le sentis se déverser dans le préservatif et il lâcha un long râle de plaisir.

_ Merde ! Bella !

Il replaça sa tête au creux de mon cou et je plongeai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux que je caressai tendrement pendant que nous tentions tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle.

_ Waouh, soufflai-je après quelques minutes de silence.  
_ J'aurais pas dis mieux.

Il finit par se retirer de moi et se débarrassa du préservatif pour ensuite se rhabiller. Il m'aida ensuite à me rhabiller en remettant en place ma jupe, mon soutien-gorge et mon t-shirt. Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes du local après nous être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait nous repérer.

Nous retournâmes dans le hall et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

_ Merde ! Oh non, Edward Cullen doit être parti à l'heure qu'il est s'il a fini son service ! Il a dû venir ici et ne m'a pas trouvé…  
_ Attends-moi ici une minute, me dit Anthony. Je vais voir s'il est encore là.

J'attendis patiemment et Anthony revint quelques minutes plus tard. Seul. Il avait retiré sa blouse et était maintenant en jean et en t-shirt, qui soit dit en passant le moulait à la perfection, avec un sac sur l'épaule.

Il s'approcha de moi et tendit sa main.

_ Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? M'enquis-je.  
_ Pas du tout, dit-il en laissant retomber sa main, voyant que je ne la serrerai pas.  
_ Et Anthony, il sort d'où ?  
_ C'est moi. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Evidemment ! Bordel de merde, quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne ! Il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule.

_ Fait chier ! Fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Ce qui fit rire mon crétin de « mari ».

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Bella Swan voulait me parler, dit-il en souriant. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ça ? Ajouta-t-il en sortant « notre » acte de mariage de son sac.  
_ Tu savais depuis le début qui j'étais ? M'écriai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

_ C'est bien ma veine ça ! Repris-je de plus belle. Je me retrouve sans le vouloir et sans le savoir mariée avec le pire des…  
_ Le pire des… ? Reprit Edward.  
_ Des…Bref ! Là n'est pas la question. Je suis allée me renseigner auprès de la mairie et il faut qu'on aille voir Maître Hale pour régler le problème.

Nous décidâmes d'y aller sur le champs.

_ Je t'emmène ? Proposa Edward.  
_ J'ai ma voiture, répondis-je sèchement.  
_ C'est pas grave, viens quand même. On viendra ici ensuite pour que tu puisses récupérer ta voiture.

Il me tira par la main jusqu'à sa Volvo sans vraiment me laisser le choix. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet de Jasper Hale se fit en silence. Enfin…Edward chantonnait tandis que moi je ruminais et pestais contre lui. Heureusement pour nous, Maitre Hale était dans son cabinet.

_ Bonjour. Excusez-nous d'arriver à l'improviste mais est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes à nous accorder ? Demandai-je.  
_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Jasper Hale avec sourire. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Oh merde ! Il était craquant lui aussi !

_ Eh bien, nous avons tous les deux reçu des documents certifiant que nous étions mariés alors que nous nous connaissons que depuis 1 heure à peine, expliquai-je.  
_ Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Cullen. On m'a appelé pour me parler de votre cas.  
_ Moi c'est Mademoiselle Swan ! Rectifiai-je.  
_ C'était Mademoiselle Swan, rectifia à son tour Edward. En attendant, tu es Madame Cullen, chérie, dit-il tout fier.  
_ Toi, la ferme ! S'il vous plait, dis-je en me tournant vers Jasper Hale. Faites quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester mariée ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus avec cet abruti fini !  
_ Pourtant, il va falloir patienter parce qu'il va me falloir un bon petit mois pour que je trouve d'où provient le problème et que nous comparaissions en justice pour prononcer votre divorce, m'expliqua-t-il.  
_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi un divorce alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de mariage ? Et un mois ? Je vais rester mariée pendant un mois avec ce crétin manipulateur ?  
_ Hey, dis donc toi ! Intervint Edward en souriant. Abruti fini, crétin manipulateur ! C'est pas le genre de mot que tu me disais quand je t'ai prise dans le local de l'hosto !

Je devins cramoisis et m'enfonçai le plus possible dans ma chaise lorsque j'entendis Jasper Hale rire.

_ Comme c'est touchant ! Dit-il. Ils se connaissent à peine et ils se disputent déjà comme un vieux couple marié, se moqua-t-il. Et s'il faut un divorce, c'est parce que vos documents stipulent que vous êtes mariés aux yeux de la loi alors il faut faire comme s'il y avait vraiment eu un mariage. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose de votre côté. Je vous contacterai lorsque la date de l'audience sera fixée, d'accord ?

Nous quittâmes ensuite le bureau de Jasper Hale et retournâmes à l'hôpital.

_ Tu me fais la gueule, bébé ? Dit Edward en riant et en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.  
_ Arrête de m'appeler bébé. Et oui, je te fais la gueule !  
_ Faut pas m'en vouloir, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Et puis tu as quand même pris du temps, non ?  
_ Pas du tout ! Mentis-je.

Après quelques minutes, nous finîmes par arriver à l'hôpital. Edward se gara, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi, l'air sérieux.

_ Bella…Ca te dirait qu'on se revoir un de ces jours ? Me proposa-t-il.  
_ Pfff ! Alors là, sûrement pas ! Répondis-je en sortant de sa voiture et en claquant la porte.

Je me précipitai vers ma voiture mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, une main encercla mon poignet et me stoppa dans mon élan. Edward me fit pivoter vers lui. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fiévreusement.

_ Je t'attendrai ici, demain, à 19 heures, me dit-il ensuite.  
_ D'accord, murmurai-je.

Sur ce, il remonta dans sa voiture et quitta le parking.

* * *

Verdict ?

Cet OS restera OS.

A moins que…


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, toutes celles qui m'ont supplié à genoux, fait les yeux doux, les yeux de biches et autres, ont réussi à me convaincre de continuer mon OS. _

_OS qui m'a d'ailleurs permit de gagner la première place du concours, j'en reviens toujours pas !_

_Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler alors je vais juste vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews, vos encouragements et vos compliments qui me font chaud au cœur._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bisous et rendez-vous début août pour la suite, au retour de mes vacances._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je quittai le parking de l'hôpital et roulai en direction de chez moi, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Des images de ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui ne cessaient de défiler dans ma tête.

Bella.

Je me rappelai de sa voix, de son parfum, de ses mains et de sa bouche sur moi. Rien que de repenser à ce que nous avions fait dans ce local à l'hôpital, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. On pouvait dire que ma « femme » m'avait fait un sacré effet.

J'arrivai rapidement au bas de mon immeuble. En me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, je tombai sur Emmett, mon voisin et accessoirement mon ami. Je l'invitai à venir chez moi et lui servit une bière avant de m'installer sur mon fauteuil.

_ Alors ton mariage, ça s'arrange ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui et non, répondis-je.

_ Comment ça oui et non ?

_ Oui parce que j'ai rencontré cette fameuse Isabella Swan et qu'on est allé voir un avocat pour régler le problème. Et non parce qu'on doit encore attendre un mois avant tout ne revienne en ordre.

_ Un mois ? S'enquit-il.

J'acquiesçai avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas refourgué un thon au moins ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ris.

_ Non, Emmett, il ne m'ont pas refourgué un thon. Bien au contraire, ajoutai-je pensivement.

_ Alors elle est comment ?

Je soupirai et souris lorsqu'une image de Bella envahit mon esprit.

_ C'est une vraie beauté, soufflai-je. Une vraie tigresse aussi, et une déesse du sexe…

_ J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as sautée ?

Je regardai Emmett et souris. Il éclata de son rire tonitruant.

_ Tape m'en 5, mon pote ! Dit-il en tapant dans ma main. Je vois que tu prends ton rôle de mari très à cœur ! Rit-il. C'était comment ?

_ Si tu savais, Emmett ! soupirai-je. Elle m'a rendu complètement fou…Cette fille est vraiment incroyable !

_ Et alors ? S'enquit-il. Tu l'as laissée filer après ?

Je fis non de la tête.

_ Je dois la voir demain soir.

_ Ho ho ! S'exclama Emmett. Tu vas sortir ton grand jeu alors. Mais ce sort n'est pas normalement réservé aux proies que tu veux mettre dans ton lit, normalement ? Alors qu'elle y est déjà passée…

_ Oui mais il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle y repasse, non ? Et puis, on sera vraiment dans mon lit cette fois…

_ Ok, ok, stop, arrête les détails ! Déjà je prévois des boules quiespour demain soir alors pas besoin que j'ai des visions en plus !

**Bella POV**

Je grimpai dans ma camionnette et ris légèrement avant de démarrer et quitter l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, toutes mes pensées furent accaparées par Edward. Je dois avouer qu'en allant à la rencontre de mon « mari », je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais je ne pensais pas du tout que ça se déroulerait comme ça, que je tomberais sur un canon et que je me retrouverais à baiser dans un local…

Et voilà que maintenant, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui demain soir. J'étais vraiment sur un petit nuage. Rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver sous ses mains, de ressentir les sensations que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui me rendait toute chose.

J'arrivai finalement chez moi et après un bon bain, je passai un coup de fil à Alice pour lui raconter ma journée.

_ Tu as couché avec lui ? S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Oui mais ça, c'est parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était vraiment lui ! Expliquai-je. Et je le revois demain…ça sera l'occasion de recoucher avec lui en sachant qu'il est vraiment lui ! Ris-je.

Je finis par raccrocher après avoir écouté les quelques conseils d'Alice. La journée de demain allait être extrêmement longue en attendant le soir.

Le lendemain, il était 18h15 lorsque je rentrai du boulot. Je devais le retrouver à l'hôpital dans ¾ d'heure. Je filai alors dans la salle de bain pour une douche expresse. Je me maquillai légèrement puis me coiffai, plantée devant mon dressing en me demandant quelle tenue j'allais mettre.

J'optai pour la traditionnelle robe noire, simple mais qui faisait toujours son effet. Elle était décolletée mais pas trop et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Mes escarpins aux pieds, mon sac à main et une touche de parfum plus tard, je quittai mon appartement.

Au moment où j'entrais dans le parking, je vis Edward sortir de l'hôpital et se diriger vers sa voiture. J'allai me garer quelques places plus loin. Je soupirai, pris mon sac et au moment où je m'apprêtais à descendre de ma voiture, je me tournai vers ma portière et vis qu'Edward était posté devant, en me souriant.

Mon dieu ! Qu'il était craquant, aussi beau qu'hier, encore plus même, si c'était possible. Je lui souris en retour et il m'ouvrit la porte, me tendit sa main pour que je descende de ma voiture.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de reculer légèrement et de me déshabiller du regard. D'après le petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, je pouvais en conclure qu'il aimait ma tenue. Il me le confirma.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Merci, soufflai-je. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je en examinant sa tenue.

Il portait une chemise noire et un jean bleu foncé qui lui allaient à merveille. Tenue simple mais qui le mettait extrêmement bien en valeur.

_ On y va ?

J'acquiesçai et le suivi vers sa voiture. Il me tint la porte pour que je m'installe puis nous quittâmes le parking pour je ne sais quelle direction.

_ On va où, en fait ? Demandai-je.

_ Diner chez moi, répondit-il.

_ Vraiment ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Le programme ne te plait pas ?

_ Non, c'est pas ça…mais je pensais qu'on serait uniquement allé au restaurant ou un truc dans le genre pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Mensonge. Mensonge. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'on se retrouve dans son lit ou dans le mien. Mais tout ceci aurait très bien pu se faire après un dîner au restaurant ou autre. Mais il faut avouer que le fait qu'on aille dîner directement chez lui facilitait pas mal de choses.

_ Et bien, commença-t-il, étant donné qu'on est déjà passé par la case « séance de baise », je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être zapper la case « resto » du mythique premier rendez-vous.

_ Rectification ! Répliquai-je. C'est avec Anthony que je suis passée par la case « séance de baise », avec toi, je n'ai absolument rien fait, dis-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

Edward se stoppa à un feu rouge avant de tourner la tête vers moi en souriant. Il se pencha vers mon oreille. Je frissonnai d'anticipation.

_ Je compte bien remédier à ce problème, me susurra-t-il. Et je peux t'assurer que je suis aussi bon qu'Anthony, ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à déposer de doux baisers sous mon lobe d'oreille.

J'haletai légèrement et glissai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer ses caresses.

_ On verra ça. J'en jugerai par moi-même, réussis-je à répondre.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

_ C'est vert, lui signalai-je.

Il déposa un dernier baiser avant de se redresser et de redémarrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant un immeuble que je supposais être celui où il habitait. Il me tint à nouveau la porte et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il me prit par la main et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le dit immeuble.

Nous montâmes au deuxième étage et il m'entraîna au bout du couloir, jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

_ Bienvenue chez moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Wow ! Son appartement n'avait rien avoir avec le mien. Il était immense et spacieux à souhait. J'avançai lentement en regardant tout autour de moi. L'entrée où nous étions menait vers un gigantesque salon qui menait lui-même à une magnifique cuisine ouverte.

_ Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi, me dit Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Je retirai mon gilet et m'installai sur le canapé.

_ La même chose que toi.

Il alla dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

_ Je vais commencer à m'occuper du dîner, je reviens.

Je continuai à siroter mon vin tandis que je l'entendais s'activer à côté. Je me levai et décidai d'aller rejoindre Edward pour lui tenir compagnie. Il était face à son plan de travail, dos à moi. Je m'approchai de lui, posai ma main sur le bas de son dos et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous concoctes ? Demandai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me souris.

_ Une salade César et un gratin d'aubergine.

_ Mmmh, gémis-je. Génial. Je peux t'aider ?

_ Si tu veux. Tu peux couper les aubergines comme ça je vais m'occuper de la salade en attendant.

_ Pas de problème. Comme ça ? Demandai-je en commençant à couper le légume et en lui montrant.

_ Pas tout à fait.

Il se plaça derrière moi et posa ses deux mains sur les miennes qui tenaient le couteau et l'aubergine. Il me montra de quelle façon les couper. Il retira ensuite ses mains et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me regarder faire quelques instants.

_ Parfait, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois les aubergines découpées, je me tournai vers Edward pour voir où il en était. Je m'appuyai contre le meuble derrière moi et l'observai le sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme était vraiment magnifique.

Les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et il découpait activement le poulet pour la salade. Voir les muscles de ses avant-bras se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements était bizarrement très excitant. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je me léchais les lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Me demanda Edward, me sortant de mes pensées. Ça à l'air d'être passionnant.

Il arborait comme toujours son magnifique sourire en coin et haussait un sourcil.

_ Hum, rien…répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

_ Ah oui ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en posant son couteau et en se tournant vers moi.

Il approchait doucement tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe. Mais aucune crainte, je ne comptais pas le moins du monde m'échapper.

_ Oh…rien de bien intéressant…

Il plaça ses deux mains sur le meuble derrière moi, de chaque côté de mon corps, et me fixa intensément. Poussée par une soudaine envie, je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et attirai son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il répondit très avidement à mon baiser.

Nos lèvres finirent par se séparer et il posa son front contre le mien.

_ C'est à ça que tu pensais ? Dit-il. Parce que si c'est le cas, je trouve ça très intéressant…

Je souris avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

_ Non, je pensais à bien plus que ça…

Il sourit à son tour avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et de le mordiller. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque et penchai la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je sentis Edward presser son imposante érection contre mon bas ventre.

L'idée de faire l'amour contre le meuble de la cuisine ne me déplaisait pas mais si nous laissions traîner les choses, ça serait encore meilleur.

_ Edward…le dîner !

Nous poursuivîmes la préparation du dîner en discutant et buvant notre vin. Notre préparâmes ensuite la table et posâmes les plats. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à manger.

_ C'est délicieux, Edward ! M'exclamai-je. T'es un vrai chef.

_ Ah oui ? Dit-il en piquant de poulet dans mon assiette. Hum, c'est vrai que c'est meilleur chez toi !

Je ris et pris un autre morceau de poulet avec les doigts.

_ Tu en veux encore ? Lui proposai-je.

Il acquiesça et je portai le morceau à sa bouche. Il le prit puis embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

_ Tu veux goûter le mien ? Proposa-t-il à son tour.

Il imita donc mon geste. Je me saisis du morceau et pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne pour lécher la sauce qu'il y avait dessus. Je levai les yeux vers Edward et le fixai, tout en mettant ses doigts dans ma bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour et les mordillai légèrement. Edward me regardait intensément et faisait inconsciemment glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Je souris fièrement lorsque je l'entendis gémir et relâchai sa main.

_ Alors, continuai-je comme de rien n'était. Pourquoi tu as voulu me revoir ? Demandai-je.

_ Euh…Parce que tu me plais beaucoup, répondit-il franchement. Tu es…intéressante.

_ Intéressante ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil et en caressant sa jambe de mon pied.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

_ Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui t'as intéressé au juste ? Je veux dire…on s'est échangé à peine deux mots avant de se retrouver à baiser dans la local de l'hôpital. On ne peut pas dire que tu connaisses grand-chose de moi, si ce n'est peut-être mon nom et mon corps.

Je remontai mon pied le long de sa jambe et le posai sur sa cuisse. Il sourit puis posa ses mains sur mon pied pour le masser doucement.

_ C'est un bon début, non ? Rit-il. On ne peut pas apprendre à se connaitre en un jour alors on y va par étape. Même si nous on fait les choses à l'envers.

Tout le reste du dîner se déroula dans cette ambiance. Edward et moi ne cessâmes de nous effleurer, de nous toucher et nous échanger des regards complices et lourds de sens. Nous finîmes par nous lever et débarrasser la table. Je mis les couverts dans le lavabo pendant qu'Edward rangeait le reste.

_ On regarde un film ? proposai-je.

_ Un film ? répéta Edward en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu n'aimes pas regarder des films ?

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi. Je reculai légèrement jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le plan de travail. Il s'avança davantage vers moi, posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de ma taille, et colla son corps au mien.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose de plus...divertissant que regarder un film ? dit-il.

_ Je trouve ça très divertissant les films, répondis-je.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse et me mis à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à la déboutonner complètement, puis je levai les yeux vers lui.

_ Mais tu sais qu'on peut aussi faire beaucoup de choses divertissantes devant un film...

Sur ces belles paroles, Edward plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, sans briser notre baiser. Puis il se recula légèrement.

_ Va pour un film, souffla-t-il en posant de doux baisers au creux de mon cou. J'ai une télé dans ma chambre.

Il me porta donc jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans m'avoir plaquée contre tous les murs qui nous entouraient pour que nous nous embrassions fiévreusement. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans sa chambre.

Je pris à peine une seconde pour admirer la chambre, bien trop distraite par Edward qui me mordillait le lobe d'oreille. Cependant, je remarquai tout de même une énorme bibliothèque où était posé des tas de livres, de CD et de DVD.

Je souris, posai un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward avant de me remettre sur mes pieds et de me diriger vers la bibliothèque.

_ Un film en particulier t'intéresse ? Demandai-je à Edward en examinant les contenus des étagères.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui. Il commença à frotter légèrement son érection contre le bas de mon dos et à mordiller mon cou.

_ Bella, laisse le film à plus tard…j'ai envie de toi là, souffla Edward.

_ Et moi, j'ai envie d'un film.

Je souris légèrement en entendant Edward grogner, mais mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsque je sentis Edward me porter. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit d'Edward. Il grimpa sur le lit et vint se mettre au-dessus de moi.

Je souris intérieurement, il était temps ! Il prit mes deux poignets, les mis au-dessus de ma tête et les maintint d'une seule main.

_ J'ai dit que le film serait pour plus tard, grogna-t-il.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy lorsqu'il laissait ressortir son côté dominateur. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sentis son autre main glisser dans mon dos pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe. J'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et bougeai mes hanches pour accentuer les frictions qu'Edward créait.

Je libérai mes mains et lui retirai sa chemise déjà entièrement ouverte pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des atouts de mon amant. Je faisais courir mes mains partout sur son dos et son torse, extrêmement bien musclés. Edward faisait glisser les brettelles de ma robe puis il se releva pour me la retirer complètement.

Je me retrouvai uniquement vêtue de mon string en dentelle noire, ce qui semblait ne pas déplaire à Edward, d'après le magnifique sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser et m'attaquer en même temps à son jeans qui commençait à être de trop.

Une fois entièrement retiré, il revint se placer au-dessus de moi et déposer de petits baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou pour enfin arriver à ma poitrine. Il lécha mes deux mamelons avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche et de titiller l'autre avec ses doigts. Je gémis et me cambrai tout en enfouissant ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward pour rapprocher son visage de ma poitrine.

Je sentis sa main glisser jusqu'à mon string et se faufiler à l'intérieur. Je me cambrai à nouveau lorsqu'un de ses doigts entra en contact avec mon clitoris. Je fis à mon tour courir ma main jusqu'au sexe d'Edward que je caressai par-dessus son boxer, ce qui le fit gémir contre mon sein.

Encouragée par ses gémissements, je glissai mes mains dans son boxer et pétris ses fesses, ô combien musclées. Je repoussai ensuite le bout de tissu, jusqu'à le retirer complètement, libérant ainsi son énorme et magnifique sexe.

J'entrepris de prendre soin du membre de mon amant, mais il ne sembla pas de cet avis.

_ Qui t'a demandé de bouger ? Demanda Edward en repoussant mes mains.

Edward fit parcourir sa langue le long de mon corps jusque ma féminité. Il écarta mon string et déposa un premier baiser sur mon clitoris avant de passer un coup de langue, me gémir et cambrer.

Il prit ensuite mon petit paquet de nerfs entre ses lèvres et se mit à le sucer, le lécher et le mordiller. C'était une véritable torture. Une délicieuse torture. Puis ses doigts vinrent se joindre à la danse, caressant mes plis intimes, avant de me pénétrer.

La combinaison de ses longs et fins doigts, et l'habileté de sa langue eurent raison de moi. Rapidement, un violent orgasme me frappa. Je me cambrai brusquement et criai mon plaisir. Pourtant j'avais encore envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

_ Edward…Edward, haletai-je encore essoufflée par l'orgasme qu'il venait de me procurer.

_ Mmh ? Répondit-il tandis qu'il remontait vers moi en déposant de doux baisers sur les parties de mon corps qui lui étaient accessibles.

_ Prends-moi, gémis-je. Je te veux en moi, maintenant….

Il releva la tête et cessa tout mouvement.

_ Répète-moi ça, dit-il.

Je l'attirai vers moi pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien.

_ Je te veux en moi, soufflai-je sensuellement au creux de son oreille avant de sucer son lobe.

Edward grogna et la seconde d'après, mon string avait atterri de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de prendre un préservatif dans sa table de nuit. Il l'enfila et vint se placer entre mes jambes. Il fit glisser le bout de son sexe le long de ma fente humide.

_ Edward ! Geignis-je en me cambrant.

Il profita de ce moment pour me pénétrer puissamment, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir et un grognement de sa part. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir plus profondément tandis qu'il se positionnait sur ses avant-bras. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de murmurer.

_ J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais chaude et serrée.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules tandis qu'il entamait desva-et-vient, lents au début puis de plus en plus rapide.

_ Edward, gémis-je, c'est si bon. Plus fort, plus vite, s'il te plait.

Il posa son front contre le mien avant d'accélérer la cadence.

_ Comme ça ? Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

_ Oui ! Oh, oui ! C'est bon !

Je sentais que la boule de plaisir logée dans mon bas-ventre était sur le point d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. C'en fut fini pour moi lorsqu'Edward se mit à mordiller ma peau juste sous mon oreille et que sa main se faufila entre nos deux corps pour titiller mon clitoris.

_ Edward…Edward…oh mon dieu…EDWARD !

Mon corps fut pris de légers tremblements tandis que mon orgasme me terrassait. Edward me pénétra encore deux ou trois fois avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou et de gémir mon nom pendant qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement, de se retirer et de rouler sur côté. Je fis envahie par une énorme sensation de vide. Je soupirai de bien-être après avoir repris tant bien que mal mon souffle.

Edward tourna sa tête vers moi et nous nous sourîmes avant qu'il ne m'attira dans ses bras.

_ Alors, je suis meilleur qu'Anthony au lit ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ris doucement avant de faire semblant de réfléchir.

_ Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on recommence encore une fois pour que j'en sois complètement sûre…

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi. J'étais toujours chez Edward qui dormait comme un ange prés de moi. Je regardai l'heure, 00h10. Je me dépêchai de me lever en prenant de tout de même soin de ne pas réveiller Edward.

Je regroupai mes affaires, me rhabillai et quittai son appartement sur la pointe des pieds. C'est en arrivant sur le trottoir devant son immeuble que je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi, ma voiture étant restée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Après de longues minutes, je finis par trouver un taxi qui me déposa sur le parking de l'hôpital, je pus enfin récupérer ma voiture de rentrer chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! **

**Me voilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Désolée si je prends du temps pour poster mais étant donné qu'à la base je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite pour cet OS, il me faut un peu de temps pour trouver de bonnes idées !**

**En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que pour l'instant vous semblez aimer ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre, je vous laisse lire et donnez-moi vos impressions !**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je fus doucement réveillé par le soleil qui traversait ma fenêtre. Je souris en repensant à la superbe soirée que j'avais passé hier. Je me mis à tâtonner sur le lit et tournai la tête vers la gauche lorsque je ne sentis rien. Le lit était vide.

Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je sortis du lit et enfilai un boxer avant d'aller faire un tour rapide de mon appartement. Aucun signe, aucune trace de Bella. Hormis peut-être, son parfum qui flottait un peu partout chez moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme ça, sans rien dire ? Sans même laisser un mot, ni quoi que ce soit pour que je puisse la contacter.

_C'était peut-être justement fait exprès ! _

Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait exprès ? Ne voudrait-elle pas me revoir ? Elle avait l'air de s'être bien amusée pourtant, non ?

En réfléchissant bien, si elle a accepté mon rendez-vous, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai insisté. La première fois qu'on s'était rencontré à l'hôpital, elle allait partir sans laisser de trace, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai insisté qu'elle était venue chez moi hier. Et voilà qu'elle avait profité de mon sommeil pour s'enfuir.

_Tu dois te faire une raison, Cullen. Cette fille n'a pas trop l'air d'avoir envie de te revoir !_

Pourquoi ? Avais-je fais quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu ? On a quand même couché deux fois ensemble et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire.

_Peut-être qu'elle ne veut juste pas te revoir, point barre._

Oui, mais pourquoi ? Il y a bien une raison, non ?

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? T'as qu'à aller lui demander ! _

Bien sûr que je vais aller lui demander. C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Je vais la retrouver, je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais la retrouver. Et je vais lui demander pourquoi elle est parti comme ça.

_Bah bon courage, mon pote ! _

Je soupirai et mis un terme à cette conversation avec moi-même. J'allais retrouver Bella. Contrairement à elle, j'avais très envie de la revoir. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait d'abord que je me rende à l'hôpital.

La journée me parut durer une éternité, même si mon service se terminait assez tôt. En me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôpital, je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour retrouver Bella, puis une idée me vint en passant devant l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Je m'arrêtai net et me dirigeai vers la réceptionniste qui se tenait devant son ordinateur, derrière le comptoir.

_ Dites-moi, vous auriez le bottin des pages blanches ? Demandai-je.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Hum, oui…oui, bien sûr.

_ Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

La réceptionniste acquiesça et alla chercher le bottin. Je m'en saisi rapidement et allai directement chercher dans les S.

_Sawyer._

_Stevens. _

_Stewart. _

_Sweeney. _

Je soupirai. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Swan dans le bottin. Cela aurait été bien trop beau de trouver son numéro et son adresse aussi facilement.

Je rendis la bottin et quittai l'hôpital. Je montai dans ma voiture et roulai sans vraiment savoir où aller. Et si j'allais voir maître Hale ? Il devait sûrement avoir des informations sur Bella.

_Mais est-ce qu'il voudra bien te révéler ces informations ?_ _C'est tout de même un avocat, pas ton pote!_

Je soupirai. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Forks avait beau être une minuscule ville, j'allais avoir du mal à la retrouver comme ça. Sauf si je vais frapper à toutes les portes. Mais je n'étais pas aussi désespéré pour réellement le faire…Je crois.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je me trouvais tellement pathétique parfois. Pourquoi est-ce je perdais mon temps à vouloir retrouver une fille qui n'avait manifestement pas la moindre envie de me revoir ? Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule femme à Forks. Je pouvais en trouver d'autres.

Mais c'était elle que je voulais trouver, pas une autre. J'avais une envie irrépressible de la revoir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

_Bah, c'est un peu comme les nanas qui ne veulent plus te lâcher quand t'as couché une fois avec elle…Sauf que cette fois, c'est toi qui t'accroches à Bella._

Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme ça !

Une fois chez moi, je m'avachis sur mon canapé, mon ordinateur portable sous le bras. Soudainement, une autre idée me vint. J'ouvris une page internet et tapai « Isabella Swan » sur Google. C'était sûr et certain que je trouverais quelque chose. Je crois.

Bingo.

Je cliquai sur le premier lien et tombai sur un site web qui m'était familier. Dès que je lus l'entête, je compris pourquoi cela me rappelait quelque chose. Le nom de Bella figurait dans la liste des employés de chez « Denali Communications ».

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Tanya Denali. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, tiens !

Tanya était, ce qu'on pouvait appeler, une vieille connaissance. Ses parents étaient de très bons amis de mes parents et ils ont tenté pendant des années de nous caser ensemble. Tanya ne semblait pas contre cette idée mais pour moi, c'état hors de question. Cette fille était tout simplement imbuvable. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur son cas, c'est du passé.

Le point positif, c'était que je savais maintenant où travaillait Bella et je pourrais m'y rendre dès demain. L'inconvénient, c'était que j'avais une chance sur deux de tomber sur Tanya et cette idée était loin de me réjouir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'empêcherait d'y aller.

Le lendemain, j'étais de service très tôt et je quittai l'hôpital aux alentours de 15 heures. Au moins, à cette heure-là, j'étais pratiquement sûr que Bella serait encore au travail.

_Si elle est encore là-bas ! Si ça se trouve, elle a quitté l'entreprise ? _

Avec une patronne telle que Tanya, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle parte. Mais je tentai quand même le coup, après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

En arrivant, je tombai sur l'assistant de Tanya et dieu merci, pas sur elle. Je restai tout de même aux aguets car je me doutais que son bureau ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici.

_ Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Mlle Swan, s'il vous plaît ? Demandai-je.

_ Mlle Swan est actuellement en réunion. C'est à quel sujet, je peux lui transmettre un message ?

_ Non, pas de message, répondis-je. Je dois la voir. Je peux l'attendre dans son bureau ?

_ Non, c'est impossible tant qu'elle n'y ait pas.

Je soupirai.

_ Et dans combien de temps se termine cette réunion ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit l'assistante.

_ Edward ?

Je soupirai à nouveau avant de me tourner doucement vers la personne qui m'avait interpellé. Même si ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu, je reconnaitrais toujours sa voix nasillarde.

_ Tanya, la saluai-je.

_ Quel plaisir de te voir ici, ça fait un baille ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ Je dois voir Mlle Swan, répondis-je en m'écartant rapidement d'elle.

_ Isabella ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi donc ?

Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à régler avec elle.

_ Oh. Mais pour l'instant, elle est encore…

_ En réunion, la coupai-je. Oui, je sais ! Mais tu pourrais me dire où se trouve son bureau pour que je puisse l'attendre ? Dis-je, commençant à perdre patience.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je vais t'y conduire.

Bon ! Au moins, le fait d'avoir croisé Tanya m'aura tout de même servi à quelque chose. Je me débarrassai rapidement d'elle et allai m'installer dans le bureau de Bella en attendant son retour. J'allais enfin la revoir.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvra. Enfin ! J'entendis Bella parler avec quelqu'un devant sa porte. Je m'approchai alors doucement. Lorsqu'elle salua son interlocuteur et qu'elle entra enfin, je refermai brusquement la porte derrière elle et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer, dos contre mon torse.

Elle lâcha un cri mêlé de peur et de surprise. Elle se défit rapidement de ma prise et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ Nom de dieu, Edward ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, imbécile ! s'écria-t-elle en m'assenant un coup sur le bras.

Elle posa ensuite une main sur son cœur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Je ris mais m'arrêtai aussitôt lorsque mon regard la détailla de bas en haut. Elle portait une jupe crayon noire qui mettait sa fine taille en valeur, un chemisier à manches courtes rayé noir et blanc, légèrement déboutonné, ainsi que des escarpins. Elle me fixait avec son regard de braise et mordillait sa lèvre pulpeuse.

Bordel de merde, elle était tellement sexy comme ça !

Je réfrénai difficilement un grognement mais je ne pus cependant rien faire contre mon érection. En une seconde, je fondis sur elle et la plaquait contre le mur. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et je donnai un léger coup de rein.

Bella gémit mais me repoussa rapidement.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Edward ? Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?

_ Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie de chez moi comme une voleuse ? Tu aurais quand même pu me laisser un mot, un numéro où j'aurais pu te joindre. Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand tu partais !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? Rit-elle. Je ne te dois absolument rien, on est pas marié à ce que je sache !

Je ris à mon tour.

_ Si justement, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ton mari et tu es ma femme. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Bella grimaça.

_ Oui, enfin bon, t'as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Soupira-t-elle.

_ Non, je ne comprends justement pas ! Rétorquai-je. Tu ne t'amuses pas avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu…

_ Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, alors ?

_ Parce que, Edward ! On s'est bien amusé alors maintenant il est temps de passer à autre chose. Je ne herche ni à me caser et ni quoi que ce soit d'autre alors je n'ai pas envie de m'engager plus loin.

_ Qui a parlé d'engagement ? De toute façon, on est déjà marié alors on ne peut pas s'engager plus loin ! Ris-je.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle, posai mon front contre le sien et mes mains sur ses hanches.

_ Je ne cherche pas non plus à m'engager, lui dis-je. Mais je t'apprécie et on pourrait continuer à se voir, juste pour continuer à prendre du bon temps ensemble.

Elle acquiesça. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes puis me dirigeai vers son oreille.

_ Et la prochaine fois que tu viendras chez moi, tu n'auras pas intérêt à t'enfuir comme voleuse, murmurai-je avant de prendre son lobe entre mes lèvres. De toute façon, je sais où te trouver maintenant.

Je mordis son lobe et tirai légèrement dessus, faisant gémir Bella. Je verrouillai la porte du bureau et reculai en direction de son bureau, en entraînant Bella avec moi. Je la positionnai devant et allai me placer derrière elle. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur son cou. J'avais une magnifique vue sur son décolleté.

Mes mains commencèrent à se balader sur son corps, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur sa poitrine. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, enfouit une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et se laissa faire.

_ Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy habillée comme ça ? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Mes doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de son chemisier tandis que mes lèvres et ma langue s'attardaient sur son cou.

_ Si tu t'habilles tout le temps ainsi pour aller au travail, je crois que je vais venir te rendre visite ici quotidiennement.

Une de mes mains glissa le long de son ventre nu et effectua une pression dessus pour la rapprocher davantage de moi tandis que je pressai mon érection contre ses fesses. Bella gémit et se mit à se frotter contre mon membre douloureux. Je ne pouvais plus attendre une seconde de plus d'être en elle.

J'ouvris la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la fit glisser le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Je me débarrassai ensuite de son chemisier qui fut très rapidement suivi par son soutien gorge. Je caressai ses hanches puis ses fesses avant de retirer son string.

_ Penche-toi en avant et accroche-toi bien à ton bureau, murmurai-je.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Je me reculai légèrement et gémis en la voyant ainsi devant moi. Elle avait les jambes écartées, ses escarpins toujours aux pieds, et m'était totalement offerte.

Je caressai son dos d'une main et déboutonnai mon jean de l'autre. Je le baissai légèrement, ainsi que mon boxer, pour libérer mon sexe qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Bella me regarda par-dessus son épaule et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre lorsqu'elle me vit me masturber en la fixant.

J'approchai le bout de ma queue près de son sexe brûlant et le frottai contre sa fente humide. Je grognai à la sensation et Bella se cambra davantage. Je dus faire preuve d'un grand effort pour ne pas m'enfoncer directement en elle.

_ Tu as un préservatif ? Demandai-je, haletant.

Je suis tout de même médecin, ne l'oubliez pas. J'ai certains réflexes.

_ Dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Je me dépêchai d'aller le cherchai et trouvai une boîte de préservatifs encore pleine.

_ Parfait, il y aura de quoi faire pour mes prochaines visites, dis-je à Bella.

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai à nouveau derrière elle, et enfin, d'un puissant coup de rein, je m'enfonçai en elle. Nous gémîmes tous les deux lorsque mon sexe cogna au fond de son ventre. J'empoignai fermement sa hanches tandis que mon autre main appuyai sur son épaule. Je commençai alors à effectuer de longs et puissants coups de rein.

Les gémissements de Bella se firent de plus en plus fréquents et se transformèrent petit à petit en cris. Elle était déjà proche de la jouissance, tout comme moi. Je relâchai son épaules et passai ma main sur poitrine pour la faire redresser, pour la sentir contre moi.

_ Edward, gémit-elle. Edward, c'est si bon. Plus fort !

Je ne me fis pas prier davantage et accélérais la cadence. Je saisis ensuite le menton de Bella et lui fis tourner la tête vers moi pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit et j'en profitai pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser fiévreusement, une de mes mains pinça son téton tandis que l'autre alla titiller son clitoris, faisant crier et gémir Bella. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer violemment autour de mon sexe.

_ Putain, Bella ! grognai-je.

Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et nous fûmes tous les deux emportés par le plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile pour celles qui ont repris le boulot ou les cours !**

**Je passe en coup de vent, donc je ne vais pas m'étaler, je tiens juste à remercier du fond du cœur mes revieweuses. Je suis vraiment ravie que la suite de cette fic vous plaise !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture…**

**Bon dimanche !**

**Bella POV**

Dire que je fus surprise de voir Edward dans mon bureau était un euphémisme. Dire que je n'avais pas été contente de le revoir serait mentir.

Avec la façon dont il m'avait prise au-dessus de mon bureau, je ne pouvais décemment pas regretter.

Oh mon dieu ! J'en frissonne rien qu'à y repenser.

Mais je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec Edward. A chaque fois que je le voyais, je me jurais que ça serait la dernière fois. Mais en vain…

J'avais couché avec lui la première fois en pensant que nous nous reverrions pas. Sauf qu'il avait demandé à me revoir et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Techniquement, j'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait, me disant encore une fois que cette fois-ci serait la dernière des dernières.

Et j'avais réussi. J'étais parti de chez lui dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, sans laisser de trace. Même si j'avais un petit pincement au cœur, je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Et voilà que je le retrouve deux jours plus tard dans mon bureau. Je sais que Forks est une minuscule ville mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me trouverait. Je ne m'étais surtout pas attendu à ce qu'il me recherche. Qu'il trouve mon lieu de travail et qu'il pénètre dans mon bureau. Tanya surveille tous les allers et venus dans ses locaux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour entrer sans qu'on le voit.

Puis, il m'a à nouveau demandé à me revoir. Et encore une fois, j'avais fais entorse à la règle en acceptant son rendez-vous.

Vous devez vous demandez en quoi cela est gênant que je sorte avec Edward ? En théorie, il n'y a aucune problème. Edward est quelqu'un de tout à fait honorable.

En fait, il est carrément sexy, il a un corps de rêve, un visage d'ange, des lèvres et des mains magiques. Il est adorable, drôle. Et même si parfois il m'insupporte, je suis raide dingue de lui. Voilà où est le véritable problème. Je suis complètement accros à ce mec alors que je ne le connais que depuis à peine 5 jours.

Je ne parle bien sûr pas de sentiments amoureux mais…je me sens bien près de lui. Trop bien. Le moindre de ses gestes, de ses caresses me faisaient frissonner. J'avais constamment envie de lui et de son corps. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée de lui.

Bon j'arrête sinon vous allez me prendre pour une perverse doublée d'une psychopathe.

Mais vous me direz aussi, où est le problème étant donné qui lui aussi semble être intéressé par moi ?

Et bien sachez que Bella Swan et la fille la plus poisseuse du monde en matière de relations amoureuses. Je dirais même tout type de relation, dès qu'il y a contact avec autrui. Je suis toujours celle qui s'attache trop vite, celle qui s'investit trop, celle qui s'engage trop vite, celle qui se fait larguer et celle qui souffre.

Alors évidemment, dès que j'ai vu la vitesse à laquelle je m'attachais à Edward, j'ai voulu prendre mes distances. Beaucoup de distance. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'Edward qui revenait sans cesse à la charge en demandant à me revoir.

Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il ne me mettait pas le couteau sous la gorge. Si j'acceptais de le revoir, c'est principalement parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

C'est pourquoi j'ai à nouveau accepter de revoir Edward lorsqu'il me l'avait proposé après m'avoir sauvagement fait l'amour dans mon bureau. Mais cette fois, nous avions convenu un genre d'arrangement. Lui non plus ne semblait enclin à s'engager dans une relation amoureuse alors nous avons décidé de nous revoir, uniquement pour prendre du bon temps.

En tout bien, tout honneur, si je puis dire. Pas de sentiments, pas de prise de tête. Que du sexe. Que du plaisir.

Comment j'aurais pu refuser ça ? Les parties de jambes en l'air avec Edward, c'est le pied total. Il me propose ses services alors évidemment, je dis oui !

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées.

_Je serais à 21h en bas de chez toi. E~_

Je souris en lisant le message puis rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je ramassai mes affaires et quittai le bureau au plus vite.

Il était 19heures en arrivant chez moi, je décidai donc de prendre une bonne petite douche pour me détendre avant de retrouver Edward.

Une fois ceci fait, je me fis une petite beauté avant d'enfiler mes vêtements. Un chemisier, une jupe et des escarpins feraient amplement l'affaire.

A 21 heures tapantes, je reçus un appel d'Edward me prévenant de son arrivée. Je pris mon sac et me dépêchai de le rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il m'avait manqué.

En grimpant dans sa voiture, j'hésitai un instant sur la façon de lui dire bonjour. Un baiser ? Ce geste me paraissait très intime pour un salut...enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est ce que font les couples d'amoureux.

Mais lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je ne réfléchis pas une minute de plus. J'avais besoin de le sentir, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peu importe ce que ce geste pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Je glissai ma main dans les doux cheveux d'Edward et rapprochai son visage du mien. Je pris sa lèvre inférieur entre les miennes et la suçotai légèrement. Edward gémit et me rapprocha de lui. Puis, je pressai fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de m'éloigner.

_ Salut, soufflai-je.

Edward m'attira contre lui et répondit à mon baiser en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

_ Salut, répondit-il, son front contre le mien.

Je me redressai et bouclai ma ceinture.

_ On va où, ce soir ? demandai-je.

_ Tu aimes le chinois ?

_ J'adore !

_ Tant mieux. Je connais un très bon restaurant à Port Angeles, ça te tente ? proposa-t-il.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Nous allâmes donc jusqu'à Port Angeles et entrâmes dans un tout petit restaurant qui faisait l'angle d'une rue. L'ambiance était très zen et lumière tamisée. On nous conduisit vers une table tout au bout de la salle.

Notre table était entourée de deux petits bancs et Edward vint s'installer à côté de moi, sur le même banc que moi. Nous prîmes un seul menu pour commander. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me mit le menu devant moi pour que je puisse choisir ce qui me faisait envie.

Nous décidâmes de prendre plusieurs petites entrées ainsi qu'un plat que nous pourrions partager tous les deux. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous nous promenâmes dans les rues sombres de Port Angeles.

_ Ça te dirait d'aller voir un film ? Il y a un cinéma juste là.

J'acceptai et nous allâmes voir une comédie romantique. Edward m'entourait de son bras tandis que ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Ce moment était parfait mais quelque chose me gênait. Edward dû percevoir mon trouble lorsque nous marchions dans la rue pour retourner à sa voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Edward ?

_ Tout ça quoi ?

_ Tu m'invites à dîner chez toi, puis au restaurant et après au cinéma...Je ne veux pas dire que ça ne plait pas, au contraire. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire tout ça.

Il me regarda silencieusement puis finit par parler.

_ Je ne me sens pas obligé, dit-il. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

_ Eh bien…tous les deux on a convenu de nous voir uniquement pour...prendre du bon temps, donc quand tu demandes à me voir, je sais très bien que c'est pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air. C'est idem pour moi, nous savons très bien tous les deux comment ça va finir alors inutile de tourner autour du pot. Peu importe le moment, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ne te sens pas gêné par rapport à ça.

_ Alors je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire que peu importe le moment et l'endroit où nous nous voyons, si j'ai envie te faire l'amour, je peux ? dit-il.

_ Exactement !

Edward ria.

_ Quoi ? demandai-je.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

La seconde suivante, Edward m'avait attrapé par la main et il me traînait à sa suite. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il emprunta une minuscule ruelle sombre. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur d'un bâtiment.

Cet endroit était très glauque. C'était un cul-de-sac et nous étions encerclés par d'énormes blocs de béton. C'était clair que personne ne devait venir s'aventurer ici. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de le gêner.

Edward me prit mon sac des mains et le jeta à terre. Il saisi mes deux poignets dans sa main et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Il plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier de sa main libre. J

e gémis contre sa bouche et tentai de la repousser légèrement.

_ Ca va pas, Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'enquis-je.

_ Tu viens bien de me dire que je pouvais te faire l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand, non ?

_ Oui, mais...

Il pressa son érection contre mon sexe, ce qui me fit gémir et me coupa dans mon élan.

_ C'est ici et maintenant que je veux te faire l'amour, murmura-t-il.

Je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir une seconde de plus, je rendis les armes. Je fondais littéralement lorsqu'Edward était comme ça. Il laissait ressortir son côté dominé et se laissait guider par ses envies. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je tentai de libérer mes mains pour pouvoir moi aussi profiter et les laisser errer sur son corps mais Edward ne semblait l'entendre de cette oreille.

_ Tu restes tranquille, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix était menaçante mais ô combien excitante. Je ne me fis pas prier, je ne luttai pas davantage et restai silencieuse, prête à le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Edward recommença à frotter son sexe contre le mien, créant une délicieuse friction.

_ Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais, Bella ? grogna-t-il. Je suis constamment dans cet état en ta présence.

Il déposa ensuite une myriade de baisers, de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon cou dont il suçota puis mordit la peau. Je gémis et me cambrai tandis qu'il intensifiait ses frictions.

_ Et c'est encore pire quand je t'entends me dire ce genre de choses, haleta-t-il. Que je peux te posséder, te faire mienne, où et quand bon me semble. Tu me rends complètement fou...

Et moi donc...si seulement il savait !

Il finit ensuite de déboutonner mon chemisier, sortit un de mes seins de son carcan et prit immédiatement mon mamelon dans sa bouche, le tétant vivement. Je me cambrai davantage et laissai échapper un cri de plaisir.

_ Chut, souffla Edward. Il va falloir que tu sois très silencieuse si tu ne vas pas que quelqu'un découvre ce que je suis en train de te faire.

J'acquiesçai vivement tandis qu'Edward reprenait sa douce torture.

_ Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il me souleva pour m'aider à m'exécuter. Ma jupe se remonta entièrement, exposant tout le bas de mon corps. Edward fit glisser sa main libre jusqu'à ma féminité surchauffée. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit que je ne portais rien sous ma jupe.

_ Parfait. Tu me facilites la tâche, dit-il.

De sa main libre, Edward sortit un préservatif de la poche arrière de son jean et me le tendit.

_ Déboutonne mon pantalon et mets-le moi, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Il relâcha mes poignets pour m'agripper par les hanches. Je me dépêchai de m'exécuter tandis qu'Edward faisait traîner sa langue le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à arriver à mon sein. Lui ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me concentrer et déboutonnai son jean. Je le baissai, ainsi que son boxer, juste assez bas pour libérer son sexe.

J'effectuai quelques lents va-et-vient, récoltant des gémissements et des coups de hanches de la part d'Edward, avant de dérouler le préservatif sur sa verge tendue. Il positionna son sexe à mon entrée en me pénétra - enfin ! - puissamment.

Je m'agrippai à ses épaules comme si ma vie en dépendait et enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou pour étouffer mes cris et mes gémissements. Edward avait les yeux fermement clos et grognai doucement tandis qu'il entamait ses premiers coups de reins. Mais c'était affreusement et à la fois délicieusement trop lent à mon goût.

_ Plus vite, haletai-je. Edward, plus vite.

Il accéda aussitôt à ma demande, ses coups de butoir redoublèrent de vitesse et de force. Le plaisir était tellement intense que je ne me rendais même pas compte que je blessais Edward en enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos. Ça ne semblait pas non plus le déranger.

Mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris, que je tentais tant bien que mal à étouffer en embrassant Edward, lorsque je sentis qu'un fulgurant orgasme allait s'abattre sur moi d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je resserrai mes jambes autour des hanches d'Edward pour qu'il me pénètre plus profondément, si cela était possible. Ce fut ma fin lorsque je sentis Edward pincer mon téton et me mordiller le lobe d'oreille simultanément. Je mordis fortement son épaule tout en criant tandis que mon corps était pris de petites convulsions.

Edward posa sa main sur mon cou pour rapprocher mon visage du sien tandis qu'il effectuai ses derniers coups de reins. Sa mâchoire était crispée et sa bouche, collée à mon oreille, répétait sans cesse :

_ Bella...Bella...Bella

Jusqu'à que je le sente se tendre et qu'il jouisse à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Je vais faire court, voici le nouveau chapitre d' « un délicieux malentendu ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous dis à très vite !_

_Et bien sûr, encore et toujours, un énorme merci à vous, chères lectrices adorées ! _

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais revu Edward. Il m'avait expliqué qu'en ce moment, ils étaient très occupés à l'hôpital.

Quand on y repense, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que nous nous sommes vu mais…d'habitude, nous nous voyons tout le temps sans interruption, ce qui fait que là, je trouve le temps long. J'ai plusieurs fois hésité à l'appeler ou à aller le voir mais je me suis toujours ravisée. Il me contactera quand il en aura le temps.

Mais disons que c'est un mal pour bien, car maintenant j'ai l'occasion de revoir d'autres gens. Comme me l'a beaucoup reproché Alice ces temps-ci, je la vois presque plus. C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward, il n'y en a que pour lui.

Alors ce soir, c'était soirée entre filles avec Alice et Rosalie. Elles devaient me rejoindre chez moi à 19 heures avant que nous sortions.

Après avoir raccroché avec un client, je me dépêchai de prendre mes affaires et de quitter mon bureau. Je saluai la réceptionniste et sortis de l'immeuble pour rejoindre ma voiture. C'est alors que je le vis.

Il était adossé à sa voiture qui était garée juste à côté de la mienne. Et il était beau comme un dieu.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Il se décolla de sa voiture et s'approcha de moi.

_ Bonsoir, Bella, dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

Je ris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son baiser.

_ Désolée, je suis juste surprise de te voir ici. On n'avait pas prévu de se voir ?

_ Non, mais on n'avait pas aussi dit qu'on pouvait se voir n'importe quand ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Si, mais…

_ Eh bien, ce soir, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se voit ce soir mais là…ça tombe vraiment très mal, répondis-je.

_ Oh…tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

_ Oui, voilà c'est ça.

_ Un rencart avec un mec ? Demanda-t-il les yeux légèrement plissés.

_ Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que je dois sortir avec des amies. Soirée entre filles…en boîte.

_ Ah ! Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être me joindre à vous ? De toute façon, en boite, une soirée entre filles n'est jamais véritablement une soirée entre filles !

Oh…Edward…et moi…en boîte…avec Alice et Rosalie ? C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée !

C'était tout simplement inconcevable que je leur présente Edward. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je leur ai tout raconté sur lui, qu'elles lui poseraient trop de questions et qu'elles me mettraient dans une situation bien trop embarrassante.

_ Non, Edward, je ne crois pas que…

Il me relâcha et s'éloigna légèrement de moi.

_ Désolé, me coupa-t-il. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On a convenu que nous devions nous voir lorsque nous le pouvions mais je ne suis pas sensé m'incruster dans ta vie. Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps seule avec tes amis.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

_ On se verra une autre fois, dit-il. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir aujourd'hui.

Oh mon dieu ! Il arborait une moue à vous fendre l'âme. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser partir comme ça.

_ Attends, Edward ! Si tu veux, tu pourrais me retrouver chez moi quand ma soirée sera fini…si tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

_ Bella…ne te sens pas obligée. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on pourra…

_ Non, je ne me sens pas obligée, Edward. J'en ai vraiment envie. Tiens, prends mon adresse. Je t'appellerai en rentrant, j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder.

Je lui écrivis mon adresse sur un papier et lui tendis. Il le prit puis me sourit.

_ Très bien.

Puis il commença à s'éloigner. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture lentement, en traînant des pieds, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_ Edward ! Le rappelai-je encore une fois.

Nom de dieu ! Ne pourrais-je donc jamais résister à cet homme ?

_ Tout compte fait…, repris-je. Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner, s'il te plait ? On va juste aller boire un verre et ça me ferait plaisir que tu fasses…la connaissance de mes amies.

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna doucement, son habituel sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. J'étais définitivement foutue !

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi tandis qu'Edward me suivait avec sa voiture. Je l'invitai à boire un verre le temps que je me change pour sortir. Entre temps, j'avais appelé Rose et Alice pour leur dire que je les rejoindrais directement au club, à 20 heures. Avec un invité surprise…

Après avoir enfilé une robe, des escarpins, m'être détaché les cheveux et repoudré le nez, je rejoignis Edward dans le salon.

_ Prêt ?

_ Je te suis !

Nous décidâmes de prendre uniquement ma voiture étant donné que nous allions forcément revenir chez moi, plus tard.

En arrivant au club, je repérais immédiatement les filles, elles étaient installés à une table. Je les vis écarquiller les yeux en voyant de qui j'étais accompagnée. Je leur avais fait une description tellement détaillée d'Edward qu'elles le connaissaient déjà, sans réellement le connaître.

Je les suppliai du regard pour qu'elles n'aient pas de réactions disproportionnées ou qu'elles me mettent mal à l'aise.

_ Salut, les filles ! Lançai-je en allant les serrer dans mes bras.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Edward et lui pris la main pour qu'il s'approche.

_ Rose, Alice, je vous présente Edward. Edward, voici Rosalie et Alice.

Ils se saluèrent puis nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. A mon plus grand soulagement, les filles ne dirent rien de déplacé.

_ Je vais chercher des boissons, dit Edward. Qu'est-ce que je vous prends ?

Après avoir prit nos commandes, il alla vers le bar, me laissant seule face aux regards inquisiteurs de mes deux amies.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Alice. Alors c'est LUI Edward Cullen ?

_ Oui, soupirai-je rêveusement en regardant Edward se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

_ Et c'est à LUI que tu es mariée ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est pour te séparer de CE mec que tu as demandé le divorce ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Oui.

_ Non mais tu es dingue ! S'indigna-t-elle. Un dieu grec comme celui-là, ça se garde !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Et puis regardez-moi ces fesses !

_ Alice, Rose ! Les réprimandai-je.

Je ne savais pas si je les réprimandais parce qu'elles me proposaient l'idée absurde de rester mariée à Edward ou parce que je ne n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont elles détaillaient Edward sous toutes les coutures. Sûrement un peu des deux.

_ Vous avez perdu la tête, les filles. Je ne vais pas rester mariée à un homme que je ne connais pas sous prétexte qu'il est beau comme un dieu !

_ On peut faire des exceptions dans la vie, tu sais, dit Alice. Et je trouve qu'Edward vaut largement le coup question exception !

Je le fusillai du regard.

_ Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, il revient !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et tira Rosalie par le bras.

_ T'es pas marrante, Swan. Tu viens, Rose, on va danser !

Elles s'éloignèrent et prirent leurs boissons en passant près d'Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour près de moi. Il posa nos cocktails sur la table et nous les sirotâmes avant d'aller nous aussi sur la piste de danse.

Je me frayai un chemin au milieu de la foule, Edward à ma suite, la main sur le bas de mon dos. A ce moment-là, une nouvelle chanson débuta. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui, mon dos contre son torse.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes hanches et nous commençâmes à nous déhancher au rythme de la musique. Je me blottis le plus possible contre Edward et le laissais me guider.

Une de mes mains se posa sur la sienne et l'autre remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Il caressa mon épaule et mon cou du bout de son nez avant de l'embrasser. Je souris et soupirai de bien-être. J'étais si bien dans ses bras.

En tournant le tête vers la gauche pour donner un meilleur accès à Edward, je crois les yeux d'Alice et Rosalie qui me lançaient des regards suggestifs. Je leur souris avant de me détacher d'Edward et de me tourner pour me retrouver face à lui.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre lui. Edward fit remonter ses mains le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mon visage pour le prendre en coupe. Il plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris sa lèvre inférieur entre les miennes, la mordillai et la suçotai légèrement. Edward caressa ma lèvre supérieur de sa langue et je lui donnai immédiatement l'accès à ma bouche.

Nos langues se titillèrent avant de s'engager dans une danse enflammée. Je gémis. Ces langoureux baisers m'avaient manqué. A bout de souffle, nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser. Edward posa son front contre le mien et me fixa.

_ On rentre ?

J'acquiesçai aussitôt.

_ Je vais prendre nos affaires, proposa Edward.

J'en profitais pour prévenir les filles de notre départ, elles n'en furent évidemment pas surprise.

_ Amusez-vous bien ! dit Alice.

J'y comptais bien.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé le trajet jusqu'à chez moi aussi long. Edward et moi étions silencieux mais les regards que nous nous échangions en disaient long sur nos pensées.

Arrivés devant ma porte, je tentai de garder mes esprits pour chercher mes clés et ouvrir ma porte tandis que derrière moi, Edward m'assaillait de baisers dans le cou en faisant glisser ses mains sous ma robe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous ne prîmes même pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre et encore moins de visiter l'appartement. Nous commençions à éparpiller nos vêtements partout dans l'entrée en évitant le plus possible de briser nos baisers. Nous traversâmes mon appartement en nous embrassant et nous caressant pour finalement arriver dans ma chambre.

Edward et moi, toujours enlacés, nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit, Edward me surplombant. J'enroulai instinctivement mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il déposait une myriade de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon cou. Il glissa ses mains derrière mon dos et défit les attaches de mon soutien-gorge avant de me le retirer et de s'attaquer à ma poitrine.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos pour atterrir sur ses fesses. J'effectuai une pression dessus et soulevai en même temps légèrement les hanches pour ressentir davantage son désir contre moi.

C'était tellement bon d'être dans ses bras, d'être l'objet de son désir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien que accompagna mes mouvements en pressant davantage ses hanches contre les miennes. Après un dernier baiser sur mes deux seins, il poursuivit sa descente en continuant à parsemer de doux baisers sur mon ventre pour arriver jusqu'à mon string.

Il le reprit sa descente en me le retirant lentement. J'avais tellement envie de lui, maintenant, que je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus.

_ Edward, soufflai-je.

_ Hum ?

Il remonta son visage au niveau du mien, sans cesser de m'embrasser.

_ J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, maintenant.

Je cherchai en même temps la poignée du tiroir de ma table de chevet à taton. Edward comprit ce que je voulais et sortit un préservatif du tiroir. Il l'enfila rapidement puis vint se replacer au-dessus de moi. J'enroulai fermement mes jambes autour de ses hanches avant qu'il ne me pénètre avec force.

Nous laissâmes tous les deux échapper un long gémissement. Mon dieu que c'était bon. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Edward me remplissait aussi bien. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en entamant de lents et profonds coup de rein.

_ Tu m'a manqué, me susurra Edward à l'oreille.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai fermement contre moi. Je fis ensuite glisser un de mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui fis légèrement relever la tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

_ Toi aussi, répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau fougeusement tandis qu'Edward accélérait ses mouvements. Très vite, mes cris de plaisir et les grognements d'Edward envahirent la pièce.

Plus je sentais le plaisir me submerger, plus je m'accrochai à Edward.

_ Edward...je...je vais...

Ses coups de rein se firent plus fermes et Edward glissa sa main entre nos deux corps pour caresser mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'envoyer au 7ème ciel, Edward à ma suite.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, tout le monde !_

_Apparemment, vous êtes à l'unanimité d'accord avec Rosalie et Alice - si vous étiez à la place de Bella, vous resteriez mariées à Edward…Comme je vous comprends ! _

_On en ferait des choses avec Edward, si on était vraiment à la place de Bella ! ^^_

_Je remercie encore et toujours mes fidèles lectrices ! Vos reviews sont toujours un réel plaisir à lire et c'est vraiment très très encourageant. _

_Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré. _

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV **

Je fus réveillée par de douces caresses sur mes côtes et mon ventre, ainsi que par des baisers dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

Je gémis de bien-être et me pelotonnai contre le corps d'Edward. J'étais si bien au chaud, sous ma couette et dans les bras protecteurs d'Edward.

Je me surprenais à penser que Rose et Alice avaient peut-être raison. Je devrais peut-être rester mariée à Edward. C'était si bon de me réveiller avec lui à mes côtés.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées stupides de ma tête.

_ Bella ? Dit la belle voix veloutée d'Edward.

Je gardai les yeux et ne répondis pas. Je voulais qu'il continue ses caresses et en profiter un maximum.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillée, ajouta-t-il.

Je remontai ma couette jusqu'à mes oreilles et me serrai davantage contre Edward. Je lui fis non de la tête.

_ Bon, dans ce cas, je vais profiter dans ton inconscience pour abuser de toi, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je souris et fis oui de la tête.

Etant dos à lui, toutes les parties de mon corps étaient à portée de sa main. Il commença alors à faire courir sa main de mon cou jusqu'à ma hanche, non sans s'être attardé sur ma poitrine. Il parsema de doux baisers sur ma mâchoire, dans mon cou et sur le point sensible juste sous mon oreille. Tout mon corps frissonna.

Je me laissai faire sans rechigner mais je commençai à avoir des difficultés à rester silencieuses lorsque ses caresses commencèrent à se faire plus poussées.

Son autre main, qui entourait ma taille, caressa mon ventre puis glissa jusqu'à ma féminité. Son pouce effleura mon clitoris, me faisant cambrer, tandis qu'il torturait mes mamelons de son autre main. J'étais prisonnière de ses mains de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi, contre le bas de mon dos. J'ondulai légèrement des hanches pour me frotter contre lui. Edward gémit doucement me serra davantage contre lui.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui sien, à la recherche de ses lèvres. Je les caressai de ma langue et Edward captura ma lèvre inférieur entre les sienne et la suçota légèrement avant de la mordiller. Je passai une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher davantage son visage du mien et l'embrassai fougueusement.

Nous finîmes par mettre fin à notre baiser, haletants. Edward en profita pour se saisir d'un préservatif et l'enfiler rapidement. Une fois fait, ses mains revinrent prendre position sur mon corps.

Edward saisit ma jambe gauche et la fit passer sur sa hanche, lui donnant accès à ma féminité. Je sentais le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin.

D'un habile coup de rein, il me pénétra. Nous gémîmes tous les deux. Edward commença à effectuer de doux et lents va-et-vient. Mon dieu, c'était merveilleux. Je le sentais tellement bien dans cette position. Son corps était collé contre le mien et il m'entourait de ses bras musclés. C'était parfait.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, qui se trouvait sur mon ventre, et m'y agrippai de toutes mes forces. Edward enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou pour camoufler ses grognement. Il était proche, tout comme moi.

Il saisit ma hanche et me serra contre lui, tout en accélérant le cadence. Il mordit mon épaule et je le sentis jouir. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je jouisse à mon tour.

Lorsque les effets de mon orgasme se dissipèrent, je relâchai la main d'Edward. Il se retira de moi et alla se débarrasser du préservatif avant de revenir près de moi.

Je me tournai sur le dos.

_ Oh mon dieu, soupirai-je.

Edward me sourit et vint m'embrasser tendrement.

_ Tu dois être bien réveillée, maintenant ! Rit Edward.

Je me joignis à ses rires.

_ Oh que oui ! Répondis-je. Je te prendrai bien pour me réveiller chaque matin à la place de mon radioréveil !

_ C'est quand tu veux, ma belle ! Dit-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement puis se leva.

_ C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Il me tendit sa main pour que sorte du lit. J'enfilai rapidement un long t-shirt et suivit Edward jusqu'à la cuisine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il portait uniquement son boxer. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son dos musclé avant de descendre jusqu'à ses magnifiques fesses moulées dans son boxer.

En arrivant dans le cuisine, la table était recouverte de bonne choses. Du café, des pancakes, des fruits, des toasts grillés et des tas d'autres choses.

_ Waouh ! Soufflai-je. C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ? Demandai-je.

Edward acquiesça.

_ Je me suis réveillé avant toi et comme je voulais te laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps alors je me suis permis de venir un peu farfouiller dans ta cuisine.

_ Oh, c'est vraiment gentil. Je suis épatée !

Nous nous installâmes et nous commençâmes à manger. Ses pancakes étaient absolument délicieux.

_ Je savais que tu étais un bon cuisinier mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi attentionné et délicat.

Edward sourit.

_ Eh bien…si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie comme une voleuse le soir où je t'ai invité chez moi, tu aurais profiter de mes petites attentions il y a bien longtemps ! Dit-il.

Je le regardai en plissant légèrement les yeux mais ne relevai pas. Aujourd'hui, j'étais de très bonne humeur et rien ne gâcherait ça. Pas même les petits pics d'Edward.

_ Quelle chance j'ai ! Je suis en compagnie de l'homme parfait. Tu es bon à marier, toi !

Edward rit à nouveau.

_ Si c'est une proposition que tu me fais, désolé pour toi ma belle, mais il est trop tard ! Je suis déjà marié !

Je savais qu'il faisait allusion à notre « mariage », mais je continuai à entrer dans son jeu.

_ Oh, mince alors. Quelle chanceuse elle fait, cette fille ! Elle doit être comblée de bonheur d'avoir un homme comme toi.

Edward réfléchit un instant puis répondit.

_ Oui, en effet, elle devrait l'être. Mais je n'ai l'impression qu'elle le soit vraiment !

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je.

_ Parce qu'elle veut divorcer de moi.

Je continuai de rire mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis la mine sérieuse qu'arborait Edward.

_ Et que voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre ? Demandai-je, en parlant de moi. Elle ne peut pas rester mariée à un parfait inconnu ! Je la comprends tout à fait.

_ A vrai dire, je ne suis plus tout à fait un inconnu pour elle maintenant. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on se retrouve pour faire sauvagement l'amour. On peut même dire que cette femme me connait très intimement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, mais on ne peut pas baser un mariage uniquement sur le sexe, même si tu fais l'amour comme un dieu ! Dis-je.

_ Oui, c'est sûr, mais on pourrait faire en sorte de remédier à ce qui manque pour que ce mariage soit parfait, ajouta-t-il.

_ L'amour, ça ne se commande pas, Edward !

_ Non, mais ça se construit.

Je ne répliquai pas. Je plissai légèrement les yeux et nous nous fixâmes un instant sans rien dire. Je finis par briser ce silence insupportable.

_ Bon, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là ? Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ? Demandai-je. Tu voudrais que j'aille voir maître Hale et que je lui dise d'arrêter toutes les procédures afin qu'on reste marié ?

_ Oui, tu pourrais.

Je soupirai, puis je ris.

_ C'est complètement absurde ! Arrête de blaguer, Edward, c'est pas marrant !

Edward m'observa un instant sans rien dire. Puis il finit par rire à son tour, ce qui me soulagea quelques peu car cette conversation commençait à prendre une tournure complètement incontrôlable.

_ Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est stupide.

Je soufflai et avalai ma dernière bouchée de pancake avant de me lever. Edward suivit le mouvement et m'aida à débarrasser la table.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je. Je te laisse, fais comme chez toi.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et entrai dans la salle de bain adjacente. J'ouvris le jet d'eau pour que l'eau chauffe et retirai mon t-shirt en attendant.

Au moment où j'entrai dans le cabine de douche, je sentis deux bras m'encercler. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre le carrelage froid de la cabine.

Edward.

Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamai-je.

Il enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou qu'il mordillait légèrement. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux maintenant mouillés et observai l'eau chaude couler sur ses épaules et entre ses omoplates.

_ Tu m'as bien dit de faire comme chez moi, non ? J'avais aussi envie de prendre une douche et j'avais surtout envie de te faire l'amour…encore.

Je gémis et attirai son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos avant de remonter et de m'agripper à ses épaules.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent et Edward continua à parsemer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, pour arriver jusqu'à ma poitrine. Une de ses mains malaxa mon sein, tandis qu'il prit mon autre mamelon dans sa bouche, me faisant cambrer contre lui.

Ma main glissa de son épaule et se faufila entre nos deux corps. Je pris son sexe en main et commençai à le caresser. Edward poussa ses hanches contre ma main, grogna et mordit mon mamelon. Je gémis et agrippai plus fermement son membre, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire.

Une fois que je ne pouvais plus supporter davantage de préliminaires, je guidai le sexe d'Edward à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il posa sa main au-dessus de la mienne et caressa ma fente humide avant le bout de son sexe. Puis, il titilla un instant mon clitoris avant d'enfin me pénétrer.

Je gémis en me cambrant et rejetai la tête en arrière. Edward agrippa mes hanches et assena de délicieux coups de rein. Il était bien plus fougueux et sauvage que ce matin dans le lit. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'est ça qui était bien avec Edward, qu'il me fasse l'amour langoureusement ou sauvagement, il me faisait toujours grimper aux rideaux.

Dans un ultime coup de rein, nous atteignîmes tous les deux l'orgasme. Je tentai de retenir mes cris mais en vain. Le plaisir était trop fort.

Je soupirai de bien-être, en même temps qu'Edward. Nous restâmes dans la même position pendant un moment. Edward entoura ma taille de son bras et autre main se glissa dans mes cheveux. Il me serra fermement contre lui.

Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai aller contre lui. Je déposai un baiser au creux de son cou et posai ensuite ma tête sur son épaule, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur nos corps.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, everybody !_

_Je suis assez pressée alors je vais faire vite. _

_Je remercie mes revieweuses adorées, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte et en favoris. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV **

La conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward ne cessait de me hanter. Dès que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, ses paroles revenaient me tourmenter. C'était stupide mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de ressasser ça dans ma tête.

Je me surprenais même à me demander ce que cela pourrait donner si je restais réellement avec Edward. J'en étais même arrivé à penser aux magnifiques enfants que nous pourrions avoir. C'était dire à quel point cette conversation m'avait…marquée.

Je soupirai et me levai pour ramasser mes affaires. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je quittai le bureau et me rendis chez moi. Je jetai quelques vêtements dans ma valise avant d'appeler un taxi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Ce voyage d'affaire à Chicago ne pourra m'être que bénéfique. J'allais pouvoir prendre un peu de recul par rapport à Edward et me remettre les idées en place.

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Faire le point sur tout ce qui se passait car ça commençait vraiment à prendre des proportions incontrôlables. Nous allions trop loin.

Mais enfin de qui je me moque ? Comme si ça allait être aussi simple de faire abstraction d'Edward. Surtout qu'il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

A peine m'étais-je installée dans ma chambre d'hôtel à Chicago que je reçus un appel de sa part, alors que ça faisait plus d'une semaine que nous nous étions pas donné de nouvelles.

C'était comme s'il le sentait, à chaque fois que je voulais m'éloigner un tant soit peu de lui, il réapparaissait. Ça n'allait vraiment pas faciliter ma tentative de remise en question.

_ Salut Edward, lançai-je en décrochant.

_ Hey, Bella, souffla-t-il. C'est bon de t'entendre. Ta voix m'a manquée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir légèrement, même si Edward était à l'autre bout du fil, et des États-Unis. Il avait le don pour toujours trouver les petites phrases qui me faisaient fondre.

_ Je suis devant ton bureau, reprit-il. Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure mais je ne t'ai pas vu sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Oh ! M'exclamai-je surprise. Je…j'ai dû quitter le boulot plus tôt pour avoir mon avion. Je suis à Chicago, là.

_ A Chicago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? S'enquit-il.

_ Voyage d'affaire.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Répliquai-je. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé alors je n'allais pas t'appeler juste pour te dire que je partais. Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute si tu réapparais juste le jour où je pars !

Dis-donc. Faut que je me calme, moi. Je crois que je me laisse légèrement emporter.

_ Oui…bon ! Bredouilla Edward. Tu en as pour combien de temps à Chicago ?

_ Je rentre vendredi après-midi.

_ D'accord. On pourrait peut-être se voir samedi, si ça te tente ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, m'enquis-je. Pas de problème.

J'avais pas dit que je devais prendre mes distances avec lui, moi ?

_ Très bien.

Après un instant de silence, je repris la parole.

_ Bon, je te laisse. Je dois me lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Edward.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella…Reviens-moi vite, l'entendis-je dire doucement, juste à tant que je ne raccroche.

Mon cœur se serra. Voilà pourquoi je me surprenais souvent à m'imaginer en couple avec Edward. Il est si…parfait.

Mais pourtant, j'avais du mal à croire que sa proposition de rester mariés était sérieuse. Et s'il se moquait juste de moi ? Pour quelle raison, ça je l'ignore…

Mais avouez que c'est étrange qu'un jeune homme, beau comme un dieu et qui a tout pour lui, insiste pour rester marié avec une femme qu'il ne connait même pas. Soit c'est parce qu'il cherche quelque chose de précis, soit c'est juste pour se foutre de moi. Et il ne serait pas le premier mec à l'avoir fait.

Durant tout le reste de mon voyage, je n'ai plus eu d'autres nouvelles d'Edward. Mais je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui. A tel point que ça me rendait dingue. Alors que lui devait simplement vivre sa vie, attendant patiemment notre rendez-vous de samedi pour se « décharger », tandis que moi je me torturais l'esprit.

Bon…je devais bien avouer que moi aussi j'avais hâte de le revoir pour qu'on…fasse notre petite affaire. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son parfum me manquent tellement. Mais pas seulement. C'est aussi LUI qui me manquait. Son sourire. Son rire. Son regard.

Ok. Trêve de rêvasserie.

Vendredi après-midi, dans l'avion qui me ramenait à la maison, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais excitée à l'idée de revoir Edward le lendemain. J'avais hâte de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement et qu'il me fasse sauvagement l'amour.

Je soupirai et mis fin à mes fantasmes. L'avion finit enfin par atterrir après ce qui me parut être une éternité. J'attendis patiemment que ma valise passe sur le tapis roulant et une fois récupérée, je me précipitais vers la sortie. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche et dormir.

Avant que je ne franchisse les portes de sortie de l'aéroport, je sentis une main entourer mon poignet. Je me retournai vivement et tombai sur des yeux vert émeraude que je pourrais reconnaître n'importe où.

Edward.

Je ne pus empêcher un énorme sourire d'étirer mes lèvres, malgré la surprise de le voir ici.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ça fait des heures que je surveille tous les vols en provenance de Chicago pour voir si ma femme n'est pas dans l'un d'eux. Et je crois que je l'ai enfin trouvée, répondit-il en me gratifiant de son irrésistible sourire en coin.

Il m'attira à lui et m'entoura de ses bras avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, oubliant complètement ce qu'il venait de me dire. A bout de souffle, je finis par me séparer de ses lèvres.

_ Tu veux dire que tu m'attendais ? Demandai-je. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé de l'heure d'arrivé de mon vol…

_ En effet, tu ne m'en as pas parlé. C'est pour ça pour que ça va faire plus de…quatre heures que je suis là, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Tu attends depuis quatre heures ? M'exclamai-je.

_ Oui, tu m'as dit que tu revenais vendredi après-midi. C'était assez vague comme information alors j'ai dû faire avec, sourit-il.

_ Mais on ne devait pas se voir demain ? Demandai-je.

_ Si mais…dis-donc, tu en poses des questions ! Tu ne peux pas juste être contente de retrouver ton mari ?

Je ris, passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres.

_ Bien sûr que je suis contente de te revoir ! Dis-je. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

_ Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez. Bon, on y va ?

_ On va chez moi ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, chez moi.

Edward prit ma valise avant de prendre ma main et de m'attirer à sa suite. Je soupirai de bien-être. Mon retour ne pouvait pas mieux se passer.

Puis je me rendis soudainement compte que nous agissions comme un véritable couple d'amoureux. Et j'adorais ça. Il fallait dire que toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Nous étions mariés et Edward était tout simplement parfait…en plus d'être un amant exceptionnel, il était aussi l'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné que j'avais rencontré de toute ma vie.

Mais c'était justement ce qui me faisait peur. Il avait tout pour lui, une carrière, une physique de rêve et une personnalité qui ferait tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à rester avec moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds.

Ne vous méprenez pas en pensant que je n'apprécie pas les moments que je passe avec Edward. Bien au contraire. J'aimerais tellement qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois. Bien sûr que j'avais envie de rester avec lui. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ?

Mais si dans un mois ou deux il faisait la connaissance de quelqu'un de mieux que moi ? Je ne supporterais pas de le voir partir. Alors je préférais ne prendre aucun risque. De toute façon, au stade où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, ça me ferait quand même de la peine si nous devions mettre fin à notre pseudo-relation. Alors imaginez si je m'attachais encore plus à lui que je ne l'étais déjà…

_ Eh, ho ! Bella !

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis Edward les sourcils froncés, me tenant la porte de voiture pour que j'en sorte.

_ Ah ! J'ai enfin une réaction de ta part, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! Dit-il. Ça fait bien 5 minutes qu'on est arrivé mais tu ne bouges pas de la voiture. A quoi tu pensais ?

Je lui souris et secouai la tête avant de sortir de la voiture.

_ Rien de très important, répondis-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il se contenta de récupérer ma valise et d'enrouler son bras autour de mes épaules pour nous diriger vers son immeuble. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et déposai un léger baiser dans son cou.

Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de son appartement, Edward posa ma valise au sol et se tourna vers moi. Son regard plongé dans le mien, il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira à lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre que lui aussi m'avait manqué, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Je gémis et passai instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou. J'avançai jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Edward touche le mur et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je caressai de ma langue la lèvre inférieure d'Edward avant de la glisser dans sa bouche pour rejoindre la sienne. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et me rapprochai davantage de lui. Edward caressa mes hanches et mes fesses.

Je taquinai quelques instants la langue d'Edward avant de la suçoter légèrement. Subitement, il me souleva et pivota pour me plaquer contre le mur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je pouvais très distinctement sentir la virilité d'Edward contre mon bas-ventre.

Je commençai à onduler des hanches contre Edward, récoltant un grognement de sa part avant qu'il ne commence lui aussi à se frotter contre moi.

Au moment où je commençai à m'attaquer à sa chemise, il recula.

_ Attends…stop.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant sans rien dire, haletants, avant que je ne décroise mes jambes et qu'Edward ne me repose au sol. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, dit Edward.

Oh, oh…

Normalement, à chaque fois qu'une personne disait ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je.

Edward me tendit sa main que je pris immédiatement.

_ Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers moi et me scruta un instant avant de parler.

_ Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Ok. C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris où il voulait en venir. C'était le moment où il allait me dire que je devais oublier tout ce qu'il m'avait dit parce qu'il avait dit ça sans réfléchir et que c'était précipité. De toute façon, il me l'avait déjà dit le jour même où nous avions eu cette conversation qu'il plaisantait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et détournai le regard.

_ Oui.

_ Je vais sûrement paraître lourd à insister comme ça, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes, ajouta-t-il.

Mon regard fixa à nouveau le sien. Je devais avoir mal compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Je sais qu'on s'est rencontré de façon assez inhabituelle, qu'on a tout fait à l'envers mais -

Il fit une pause, soupira puis reprit la parole.

_ Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que j'aimerais que notre relation évolue mais tu n'as pas l'air emballée par cette idée.

Pardon ? Il pensait que MOI, je ne voulais pas être avec lui ?

_ Pas du tout, c'est pas que je ne suis pas emballée par cette idée ! M'enquis-je. Bien au contraire…, soufflai-je. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que rester mariés soit la solution. Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous ?

Edward prit ma main et embrassa tendrement ma paume.

_ On a qu'à tout reprendre depuis le début alors, dit-il. On oublie le sexe, on oublie le mariage. On se verra dans des lieux publics, on apprendra à se connaitre, comme si on venait tout juste de se rencontrer. Et si ça fonctionne entre nous, je te ferai la cour et je te volerai quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à aller plus loin.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Edward était définitivement plein de surprises. Il m'observa attentivement, attendant probablement une réponse de ma part. Je fis semblant de réfléchir même si ma décision était déjà prise.

_ D'accord, mais dans ce cas, on divorce quand même, finis-je par dire.

_ D'accord, mais dans ce cas, il faut que je te fasse une dernière fois l'amour histoire d'accomplir mon devoir conjugal jusqu'au bout avant qu'on ne soit officiellement divorcés, dit-il en fourrant son visage dans mon cou.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Alors, petit récapitulatif : ça fait un petit moment maintenant que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fiction parce que je voulais d'abord me concentrer sur mon autre fiction "__**Un amour de gynéco**__". Maintenant que j'ai bien avancé sur cette dernière, je reviens par ici ! Je ne peux pas vous assurer de publier chaque semaine, mais je ferais de mon mieux !_

_Pour vous remettre dans le bain, je vais vous faire un petit résumé : Edward et Bella se retrouvent mariés par erreur. Ils font appel à Jasper Hale pour régler ce problème. Cependant, Edward fait un peu de résistance mais Bella est décidée à obtenir le divorce. _

_Voilà, c'est à partir de là quand reprend, dans le chapitre précédent Edward et Bella ont tous les deux décidé de divorcer et de tout reprendre à zéro, jusqu'à ce que..._

_Le "jusqu'à ce que..." reprend maintenant !_

_J'espère que mon petit résumé vous aide à vous rappeler de mon histoire. Maintenant je vous laisse, je vous dis bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage !_

_Et merci à **Melacullen** pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fus brutalement réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mon lit était vide, Edward devait déjà être parti pour l'hôpital.

Je cherchai mon téléphone en tâtonnant sur ma table de chevet et finis par mettre la main dessus.

_ Allô ? Dis-je, la voix légèrement rauque.

_ Madame Cullen ? Demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

J'avais envie de lui rétorquer « non, c'est mademoiselle Swan », mais je me ravisais. J'avais encore un peu de mal à me faire à mon nouveau titre de femme mariée. Surtout qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mariage et que je portais le nom de famille d'un inconnu, mais enfin ça, c'était une toute autre histoire…

_ Oui, c'est bien moi, répondis-je en me redressant contre ma tête de lit.

_ Bonjour, ici Emily Uley de l'agence d'adoption de Seattle.

Mon cœur se mit soudainement à battre à cent à l'heure. L'agence d'adoption de Seattle ! Ça devait bien faire un an que je n'avais plus entendu parler d'eux.

_ Oui ? Dis-je la voix légèrement chevrotante.

_ J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Ma respiration commençait à se faire de plus en plus difficile. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Allait-elle vraiment me dire ce que j'espérais qu'elle allait me dire ?

_ Une bonne nouvelle ? Répétai-je abasourdie.

_ Oui ! Une de nos clientes vous a choisi pour vous confier son futur bébé.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux et un sanglot de m'échapper.

_ Moi ? Vraiment ? C'est sûr ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, m'assura-t-elle. Bien sûr, il faut encore remplir quelques formalités mais vous avez bel et bien été choisie.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je.

J'essayai les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues et pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration.

_ Comment on doit procéder maintenant ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Et bien, nous allons devoir prendre rendez-vous selon vos disponibilités pour que je vienne visiter votre appartement. S'il rentre dans les critères, nous pourrons passer à l'étape suivante qui est la rencontre avec la mère biologique du futur bébé.

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout devenait enfin si…réel. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

_ Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone et recontactez-moi pour que nous fixions au plus vite un rendez-vous.

_ Bien…très bien, merci beaucoup !

_ Je vous en prie. Et toutes mes félicitations, madame Cullen, dit-elle.

_ Merci ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse !

_ Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle. Mais en réalité, je vous félicitais pour votre récent mariage, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je sais que ça a beaucoup joué pour le choix de notre cliente. Vous savez, ça rassure beaucoup de clientes de savoir qu'il y aura deux parents pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Comme elles ne se sentent pas capable de le faire seules, elles préfèrent choisir des couples pour confier leur enfant.

Je fus brutalement tirée de sur mon nuage. Quoi ? Deux parents ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait que…? Avec Edward ?

_ Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr ! Bredouillai-je. Je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal. Hum, écoutez, je vous rappelle dès que possible pour fixer un rendez-vous.

_ Très bien. Passez une bonne journée, madame Cullen.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je raccrochai directement et laissai tomber mon téléphone sur le lit avant de prendre ma tête entre mes deux mains.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ça faisait des années que j'attendais un appel de ce genre et tout ce que cette Emily trouvait à me dire c'est que si quelqu'un m'a choisi c'était à cause de ce mariage bidon qui me liait à Edward ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que si je divorçais d'Edward, la personne qui m'avait choisi se désisterait ?

Ça faisait des semaines que je me battais pour qu'on en finisse avec ce mariage fictif, hier encore j'avais insisté auprès d'Edward et il était d'accord. Et maintenant, on me dit que la seule chose qui me permettrait d'avoir cet enfant que j'attends depuis tant d'années, serait de rester mariée à Edward.

C'était tout simplement impossible et impensable. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était prévu dans mes plans. C'était moi et moi seule qui devait élever cet enfant. Et puis même si je proposais cette idée à Edward, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il approuve.

On ne peut définitivement pas décider du jour au lendemain d'élever un enfant avec un faux mari ! Et je ne savais même pas s'il voulait des enfants. Et s'il en voulait, je suis sûre qu'il voudrait en avoir avec sa vraie femme, qu'il aimerait vraiment, et non pas moi.

Je roulai sur le dos et m'allongeai sur le lit en gémissant. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant ? Je n'avais pas 36 solutions. Si je voulais cet enfant, il faudrait que je reste mariée à Edward et par conséquent, il faudrait donc je lui parle de toute cette histoire et il me prendrait sûrement pour une folle. Ce n'était pas une solution envisageable.

Mais si je tenais toujours au divorce, cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que je renonce à avoir l'enfant. Et cette solution n'était absolument pas à l'ordre du jour. Après toutes ces années de paperasse et d'attente, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas renoncer à ça.

Pas maintenant que cette Emily m'avait redonné espoir.

Je soupirai et attrapai mon téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision toute seule. Je composai le numéro d'Alice, elle décrocha au bout de la 2ème sonnerie.

_ Hey, Bells ! Comment ça va ?

_ Pas très bien, répondis-je. Réunion d'urgence chez toi, ce soir, après le boulot. Tu pourras prévenir Rose ?

_ Oh, oh ! Ça sent pas bon ça ! Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Edward ?

_ Oui ! Non ! Enfin…pas que lui ! Balbutiai-je. Je vous expliquerais ce soir. Je dois te laisser là, je vais me préparer pour aller au boulot.

_ D'accord, je me charge de prévenir Rose. A ce soir.

Je raccrochai et me dépêchai d'aller me préparer.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à ça. J'essayais de tourner et de retourner la situation dans tous les sens mais rien n'y changeait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver de solution. Ni à savoir quel choix faire.

Avoir cet enfant ce serait comme un rêve qui deviendrait réalité. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Je crois que c'est grâce à ma mère que j'ai développé mon instinct maternel.

Et j'insiste bien sur le mot « développer », car ma mère m'avait aidé à développer cet instinct mais ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui me l'avait transmis. Dans la famille, la mère c'était plus moi que ma mère. Je ne savais pas si c'est parce que mes parents m'avaient eu très jeunes mais ma mère n'avait jamais vraiment grandi.

C'était comme si elle s'était arrêté à ses 18 ans, l'année où elle était tombé enceinte. Mais ce que je suis en train de dire n'est en aucun cas un reproche, j'aimais ma mère de tout mon cœur. Et je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir un enfant aussi tôt. C'était un peu comme si je l'avais empêché de profiter de sa jeunesse, alors maintenant elle se rattrape.

Enfin bref, je m'égare un peu là. Ce que je disais c'était que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Plusieurs même. Peut-être pas aussi tôt que ma mère mais mon envie est très vite arrivée. J'attendais juste de tomber sur la bonne personne, une personne qui voudrait la même chose que moi.

Mais il fallait croire qu'à Forks, ça n'intéressait personne. Toutes mes relations avaient été désastreuses. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui ne donnais pas envie aux hommes de s'impliquer et de s'engager ou si c'était parce que j'avais toujours le chic pour choisir des hommes qui ne cherchaient rien de sérieux.

Je comprenais que ça puisse effrayer, surtout qu'à un moment je n'avais que le mot « bébé » à la bouche. Pas étonnants qu'ils aient tous fui…

Je commençais légèrement désespérer même si Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle me répétait tout le temps que j'étais encore jeune et que j'avais largement le temps de trouver la bonne personne et avoir autant d'enfants que je voulais.

D'après Alice, on avait tous une âme sœur, il fallait juste la trouver. C'était facile à dire de la part d'une personne qui était follement amoureuse d'un homme qui était lui aussi follement amoureux d'elle. Alice et Embry sont ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés et je ne pense pas qu'ils se quitteront un jour.

Mais moi je commençais à trouver que mon prince charmant mettait un peu trop de temps à pointer le bout de son nez alors j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main. J'avais eu le soutien total de Rosalie dans cette démarche.

Elle aussi partageait ce même désir que moi d'avoir des enfants. Sauf qu'elle voulait encore attendre avant d'en avoir. Mais elle m'avait tout de même encouragée.

Elle me disait que si je voulais vraiment un enfant, j'avais le droit de m'en donner les moyens et que par conséquent, s'il n'y avait pas d'homme pour m'aider à en avoir, ce n'était pas grave. J'étais une femme forte et indépendante, je pouvais quand même me débrouiller seule.

C'est donc ce que j'ai fais. J'ai pris les choses en mains. Au début, j'avais d'abord pensé à me faire inséminer, mais rien que ce mot m'a coupé l'envie de le faire. Et puis je trouvais étrange l'idée de tomber enceinte grâce au sperme d'un inconnu.

Puis j'ai pensé à l'adoption. Je trouvais que c'était la meilleure solution. Ça me rendrait heureuse et je ferais en sorte de rendre le plus heureux possible cet enfant qui allait se retrouver sans famille. Je l'aimerais comme mon propre enfant.

J'avais donc fait tout ce que la procédure demandait et espérais que j'aurais une réponse le plus vite possible. Mais les longs mois se sont transformés en années et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle. J'avais commencé à perdre petit à petit espoir, jusqu'à ne plus y croire du tout.

A croire que tout était contre moi, qu'on ne voulait vraiment pas me laisser avoir d'enfant. Quelque soit le procédé par lequel j'avais recours.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette Emily avait de nouveau réveillé en moi ce désir qui était profondément enfoui. Mais je me retrouvais face à un dilemme et je ne savais pas si je devais maudire ou bénir Edward d'être entré dans ma vie.

Lorsque la fin de ma journée de travail arriva enfin, je quittai mon bureau en trombe et me précipitai vers ma voiture pour me rendre chez Alice. Juste avant que je ne démarre, je reçus un appel d'Edward. J'hésitai un instant à rejeter son appel mais je finis par répondre.

J'essayai d'employer mon ton le plus neutre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait savoir si on pouvait se voir ce soir. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, comme nous en avions convenu hier soir. Mais je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas possible.

Il fallait absolument que je vois les filles d'abord, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Après avoir convenu que nous nous verrions demain soir, je raccrochai et démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais chez Alice. Rosalie était déjà là. Parfait.

Je passai les 15 minutes qui suivirent à déblatérer. Je leur racontai l'espèce de pacte qu'Edward et moi avions conclu : à savoir que nous allions divorcer mais que nous allions continuer à nous voir et à nous fréquenter comme si nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer.

Je leur racontai ensuite ce que la femme de l'agence d'adoption et moi nous étions dit au téléphone, et à quel point j'étais dans la merde.

_ Mais non, justement ! S'enquit Rose. Tu n'es pas du tout dans la merde, au contraire, tout t'es servi sur un plateau !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ne divorce pas ! Retourne voir Edward et dis-lui que tu voudrais rester avec lui !

_ Mais on a convenu hier qu'on allait se séparer et c'est moi qui ais insisté sur ce point. Il va trouver suspect que je change soudainement d'avis.

_ Oui mais tu n'avais pas dit qu'Edward avait plusieurs fois insinué qu'il voudrait que vous restiez mariés ? Demanda Rose.

_ Si mais…je crois pas que c'était sérieux.

_ T'en as rien à faire que ce soit sérieux ou pas ! S'enquit-elle. Toi tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il reste avec toi le temps qu'on te confie l'enfant. Après ça, s'il veux partir, qu'il parte !

_ Et t'avais dit aussi qu'il avait un énorme appart' ? Intervint Alice.

_ Euh…si mais c'est quoi le rapport ? Demandai-je, confuse.

Rosalie et Alice s'échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de glousser comme des collégiennes.

_ Si tu fais visiter l'appartement d'Edward à la femme de l'agence d'adoption, tu seras sûre d'avoir l'enfant ! M'expliqua Alice. Y'a assez de place pour en accueillir cinq même !

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça…Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Edward sera d'accord pour toute cette histoire.

_ Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de son accord ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Quoi ? M'enquis-je. Vous voulez que je fasse tout ça derrière son dos ? Vous êtes folles !

_ T'inquiète pas, Bells ! On serait là pour t'aider à tout mettre en œuvre ! S'exclama Alice.

5 minutes plus tard, je me faisais littéralement jetée de l'appartement d'Alice. J'avais pour mission ce soir de me rendre chez Edward et de le convaincre que j'avais changé d'avis et que je voulais que nous restions mariés. Sans lui dire un seul mot sur toute cette histoire d'adoption, bien sûr.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et me rendis donc chez Edward. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée de me servir d'Edward de cette façon. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans cette combine. Mais j'essayai de ne me pas trop y penser.

C'est pour une bonne cause. C'est pour une bonne cause. C'est pour une bonne cause.

Je ne cessai de me répéter cette phrase jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant l'immeuble où vivait Edward. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir de ma voiture. C'était une chose de lui dire que je voulais qu'on reste mariés mais c'était encore plus difficile de lui dire tout en sachant ce que je prévoyais de faire derrière. Surtout que j'étais une piètre menteuse.

J'arrivais devant chez lui et soufflai avant de porter deux coups à sa porte. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Bella ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Me voilà enfin définitivement de retour sur cette histoire. Maintenant que mon autre fiction est terminée, je peux entièrement me consacrer à celle-ci. _

_Je m'excuse donc pour la petite attente mais en plus de mon autre histoire, j'étais en pleine période d'examen et des millions d'autres choses ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier. _

_Bref. J'ai vu dans les reviews du chapitre précédent que vous étiez toutes remontées contre notre petite Bella ! Je sais, elle est vilaine…_

_Je ne vais pas m'étaler davantage, je vais vous laisser découvrir par vous-même. Juste avant de partir, je tiens à vous remercier de me lire et de rester fidèles, malgré le temps que ça prend._

_Merci à __**Mela Cullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre. _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_ Bella ?

_ Salut Edward, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne devait pas se voir demain soir ?

_ Si, si ! Répondis-je. Mais j'avais envie de te voir…Je ne dérange pas au moins ? Repris-je. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! S'enquit-il.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

_ Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, ajouta-t-il.

Je m'avançais dans l'entrée tandis qu'Edward refermait la porte derrière moi. A peine s'était-il retourné que je fondis sur lui. Je passai ma main autour de sa nuque et plaquai fermement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mon corps tout entier frissonna au contact de ses douces lèvres. J'avais presque oublié à quel point les baisers d'Edward étaient délicieux. Et dire que ça faisait à peine une journée que nous ne nous étions pas embrassé. Comment l'idée de me séparer de lui avait pu me traverser l'esprit ?

Je sentis Edward commencer à s'écarter de moi. Je renforçai alors ma prise autour de son cou et me collai le plus possible à lui. Je sentis alors ses bras se glisser autour de ma taille et il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur. Je soupirais de bien-être.

Je commençais à me débarrasser de mon manteau et le lançai sur le canapé du salon. Edward finit par briser notre baiser, nous laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

_ Bella…, souffla-t-il.

_ Chut, murmurai-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. On parlera plus tard.

Il me fixa un instant et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'envoyer balader. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais insisté pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien de sexuel entre nous et pour que nous nous séparions, et voilà que je débarquais et lui sautais littéralement dessus.

Mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou qu'il commença à parsemer de baisers. Mon corps frissonna au creux de ses bras et j'enroulai les miens autour de son cou. Edward fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au creux de mes reins avant de me soulever.

J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui et le laissai me transporter jusqu'à sa chambre où il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit, sans jamais cesser ses baisers. Il retira sa chemise à la hâte par-dessus sa tête avant de grimper sur le lit et de me surplomber de tout son corps.

Mes bras reprirent rapidement leur place autour de son cou pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. La douceur et la chaleur de son corps me faisaient tellement de bien. Je passai une de mes jambes par-dessus la hanche d'Edward, tandis que je sentais ses mains se glisser sous mon pull et caresser mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre mon soutien-gorge.

Je me redressai et retirai mon pull pour laisser le champ libre à Edward. La trajectoire de ses baisers dévia vers mes clavicules avant de se poursuivre sur le haut de ma poitrine, tandis que les mains d'Edward se glissaient derrière mon dos pour me libérer de mon soutien-gorge.

Il posa ensuite ses paumes chaudes sur mes seins et je me cambrai instinctivement pour sentir davantage ses mains. Mes doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un long gémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentis les lèvres douces et humides d'Edward se poser sur un de mes mamelons, tandis qu'il torturait l'autre de ses doigts.

J'enroulai complètement mes jambes autour d'Edward et frottai légèrement mon bassin contre le sien. Edward grogna et agrippa mes hanches, rapprochant davantage mon bassin du sien, et se frotta plus fort contre moi. Puis ses mains se faufilèrent à l'avant de mon jean qu'il déboutonna.

Edward se redressa et me débarrassa de mon jean. Je me redressai à mon tour, me retrouvant à genoux sur le lit face à Edward, et m'attaquai aussi à son jean. Mes mains caressèrent ensuite son torse parfaitement musclé avant que mes lèvres ne prennent le relais et que mes mains glissent vers son boxer.

Mes baisers remontèrent jusqu'à son cou, puis son oreille que je mordillais légèrement, tandis que mes mains caressaient son sexe durci à travers son boxer. Edward enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou, où il grognait et me mordillait légèrement, tandis que ces mains se faufilèrent elles aussi jusqu'à mon shorty. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque le pouce d'Edward commença à effectuer de petits cercles sur mon paquet de nerfs.

Il me retira ensuite entièrement mon sous-vêtement, et n'y tenant plus, je me dépêchai de faire la même chose avec son boxer. Edward me fit de nouveau allonger sur le lit, puis il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour se saisir d'un préservatif qu'il déroula rapidement sur son sexe tendu.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes et enfouit son visage de mon cou avant de commencer à me pénétrer lentement, nous soutirant des gémissements étouffés à tous les deux. Il entreprit un doux mouvement de va et vient. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de toutes ces sensations que je n'avais jamais ressentis nulle part ailleurs qu'entre les bras d'Edward.

C'était si bon de le sentir en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être complète et entière. J'aimais sentir la chaleur et le poids de son corps contre moi, je me sentais comme chez moi, en sécurité.

Rapidement, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, me faisant planter mes ongles dans ses omoplates tellement le plaisir était intense. Je sentais la respiration hachée d'Edward, à l'instar de la mienne, caresser mon cou.

Je sentis alors la main d'Edward se faufiler entre nos deux corps et son pouce effectua des cercles sur mon bouton de plaisir. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour perdre pied. Mon dos se cambra, mon corps fut pris de légers tremblements et le nom d'Edward s'échappa de ma bouche en un long gémissement.

Lorsque je redescendis enfin de mon nuage, j'ouvris les yeux, tout juste à temps pour apercevoir Edward à l'apogée de son plaisir. Il avait les yeux fermement clos, sa tête rejetée en arrière et les grognements qu'il émettait me faisaient frissonner. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Lorsque les effets de son orgasme se dissipèrent, il s'effondra sur moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position durant un moment. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était uniquement interrompu par nos respirations bruyantes.

Edward finit, à mon grand regret, par se redresser. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien. Je fus submergée par toute la tendresse que j'y voyais. Puis il se pencha vers moi et captura doucement mes lèvres. Après un dernier baiser, il se retira de moi et roula sur son dos.

Un de ses bras glissa sous mon cou, me rapprochant de lui. Je roulais sur le côté et me recroquevillai contre lui. Nous soupirâmes tous les deux de bien-être. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et me gratifia de son irrésistible sourire en coin.

_ Alors comme ça, tu as changé d'avis ? Hier encore tu me parlais de divorce et d'abstinence, et voilà que tu veux déjà remettre le couvert, rit-il.

Ces mots eurent pour conséquence de me ramener brutalement à la réalité. Une vague de culpabilité me submergea en me rappelant la véritable raison de ma venue ici. J'avais complètement oublié toute cette histoire à partir du moment où les lèvres d'Edward étaient entrées en contact avec les miennes.

_ Hum…oui, répondis-je en lâchant un rire forcé. A vrai dire, j'ai pas mal réfléchis depuis hier soir et…

Je m'arrêtai et gigotai, mal à l'aise. Je baissai les yeux et enfoui ma tête au creux de son cou. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui raconter des bobards en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais la gorge et le ventre noués. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et déglutis difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Un jour tu m'as dit que l'amour ça se construisait, je pense que tu as tout à fait raison. Et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien alors je me suis dit que ça nous ne coûterait rien de rester mariés et de faire un bout de chemin pour voir ce que ça donne. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Edward laissa échapper comme un soupir de soulagement.

_ C'est que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis un moment, dit-il. Je suis content que tu ressentes enfin la même chose que moi. Alors je ne peux être que d'accord.

Sa prise autour de mes épaules se resserra et il me pressa davantage contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et mes yeux se mirent à me picoter.

Je pensais sincèrement chacun des mots que je venais de lui dire mais je me sentais mal de ne lui avoir dit ce genre de choses que maintenant, uniquement pour servir mon intérêt.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai en sentant Edward poser un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui. Je battis rapidement des paupières pour effacer toutes traces de larmes dans mes yeux. Edward souriait mais son sourire s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

Je détournai la tête et m'écartai légèrement de lui.

_ Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste…émue.

Je tentais d'afficher un sourire sincère mais ça devait davantage ressembler à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Il répondit à mon sourire et se redressa pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Au moment où il me prit dans ses bras pour m'attirer à lui, je le repoussai légèrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son réveil et me levai.

_ Il commence à se faire vraiment tard, je vais y aller, lui dis-je.

_ Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas la nuit ici ? Me proposa-t-il. Je n'aime pas te savoir en train de rouler seule en pleine nuit. Je préfère que tu sois là, dit-il en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je lui souris tendrement et ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher sur le lit pour l'embrasser brièvement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et puis je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi, il faut que je rentre.

Edward acquiesça et se leva du lit pour aller enfiler son boxer. Je ramassai mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et les enfilai. Je récupérai mon sac et mon manteau dans le salon. Edward me raccompagna à la porte.

_ Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux, me proposa-t-il.

_ Non, ça va aller merci et puis je ne peux pas laisser ma voiture ici, j'en ai besoin.

_ Je peux te suivre avec ma voiture jusqu'à ce que tu arrives chez toi sinon.

Je ris et pris le visage d'Edward entre mes mains, fixant mon regard au sien.

_ Ça va aller, Edward. Bonne nuit.

Je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Mon baiser était presque désespéré. J'essayais à travers ce baiser de lui demander pardon pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais de lui prouver aussi que malgré tout j'étais sincère avec lui. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec lui…du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Je brisai notre baiser, tournai les talons et quittai l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

**oOo**

Les jours suivants, les choses reprirent un cours normal. Même si au début, ça n'avait pas été facile. J'avais essayé d'éviter Edward mais je ne pouvais pas tenir plus de deux jours sans le voir. Et puis, je ne voulais qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit à cause de mon changement de comportement.

Alors nous continuions à nous voir normalement. Je faisais juste le nécessaire pour ne pas que nous revenions sur le sujet de mon changement d'avis à propos du mariage. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir sans que ça ne soit écrit en gros sur mon front.

Heureusement, la seule fois où nous sommes revenus sur le sujet c'était lorsque nous avions décidé d'appeler Jasper Hale pour lui demander de mettre un terme à la procédure de divorce.

J'avais réussi presque réussi oublié pourquoi j'avais fait tout cela. Je profitais le plus possible du temps que je passais avec Edward. Je passais mes soirées chez lui, il passait souvent la nuit chez moi. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais maintenant, la culpabilité et le malaise refaisaient surface. Toute cette histoire de divorce n'étant plus d'actualité, je devais à présent mettre mon plan à exécution.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à _: _**bichou85, Annouk, Evelyne-raconte**_ (_je te conseille de lire le chapitre précédent si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, normalement tu seras beaucoup moins perdue!_), _**ousna, Liline57, Nell Davis, Grazie, Elodie Breuse, veronika crepuscule, emichlo, Nanoulaet, lea228, xalexeex25, alicia38, angelique94, Habswife, LuneBlanche, Ludivine28, Jackye, ulkan13**_ (_Bella n'a juste jamais trouvé le bon géniteur_), _**lagourmande45, hp-drago, soraya2107, Asuna93, mel031, Dex-DaZzLinG, lia3011 & mimi la souris**_.

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews où votre colère envers Bella se fait bien ressentir ! ^^_

_Je vais rapidement vous laisser découvrir la suite de ses aventures !_

_Merci à __**Mela cullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Bella POV**

J'étais assise sur le canapé de mon salon, mon téléphone et ma tête entre les mains. Je soupirai une énième fois.

_ Je peux pas faire ça ! S'il apprend quoi que ce soit, je serais définitivement foutue !

Alice et Rosalie affichaient toutes les deux un air désespéré. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que nous entretenions cette conversation et nous ne faisions que tourner en rond. Enfin…surtout moi.

_ Ça ne sera que le temps d'un rendez-vous, Bella. Une heure, tout au plus ! M'assura Alice. Si on fait les choses bien comme il faut, il ne se doutera absolument de rien du tout.

J'étais sur le point de protester à nouveau lorsque Rosalie me devança.

_ Tu sais Bella, ce n'est que le début de notre plan, intervint Rosalie. Si tu décourages déjà alors que tu n'as même pas encore franchi la première véritable étape, tu peux dire au revoir à cet enfant.

Elle me fixa, les sourcils haussés et les mains sur les hanches, me défiant de la contredire. Je me contentais de soupirer à nouveau et d'acquiescer.

Alice vint s'installer à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ C'est pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté Bella, me rassura-t-elle. Il a un grand appartement alors qu'avec ton appartement tu n'auras que peu de chance, surtout si elle pense qu'Edward y vit avec toi.

Rosalie vint se placer de l'autre côté et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

_ Alors maintenant tu vas décrocher ce téléphone, prendre rendez-vous avec la responsable de ton dossier et lui donner l'adresse de l'appartement d'Edward, dit-elle.

Je regardai mes deux amies, Alice hochait vivement la tête, m'encourageant à appeler.

La main légèrement tremblante, je composais le numéro de la personne qui m'avait appelé la semaine dernière au sujet de l'adoption. Je pris une profonde inspiration et portai le combiné à mon oreille.

_ Emily Uley, j'écoute ?

_ Bonjour madame Uley, dis-je la voix légèrement chevrotante. Ici Isabella Swan, je…

_ Oh oui ! Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous appelez au sujet de votre rendez-vous ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. J'aimerais connaitre vos disponibilités.

_ Bien sûr, un instant je consulte mon agenda…

De l'autre côté de fil, je l'entendais feuilleter les pages de son agenda. Mon cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite. Je commençais à véritablement me rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas décoller le téléphone de mon oreille et raccrocher.

_ Alors, reprit-elle. Je peux vous proposer le 10, le 17 ou 28 juin.

_ Le 28 ! M'enquis-je.

Quitte à avoir le choix, autant repousser ça au plus tard possible. Histoire de me laisser le temps de m'y faire et de me préparer à tout ça. Ou de me rétracter.

_ Très bien. Que dites-vous de 17 heures ?

_ C'est…c'est parfait, je suppose, dis-je en jetant un regard inquiet à mes deux amies.

Alice et Rosalie acquiescèrent vivement.

Après avoir lui avoir donné l'adresse d'Edward, je raccrochai et laissai retomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé.

_ Première étape accomplie ! Lança Alice en tapant dans la main de Rosalie.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant.

_ Oh, arrête de faire cette tête Bella ! S'enquit Rosalie. Ressaisis-toi, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Oui ! Maintenant que les choses entre vous ont repris un cours normal, il faudrait penser à passer à l'action, insista Alice.

_ Surtout que le rendez-vous à fixer maintenant, tu n'as plus de temps à prendre, surenchérit Rose.

**oOo**

J'étais définitivement foutue. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward, Rosalie et Alice s'étaient passé le mot. Lequel d'entre eux me ferait flancher le plus vite ?

D'un côté, il y avait Alice et Rosalie qui me poussaient à continuer toute cette mascarade. Et de l'autre côté, Edward qui était plus adorable que jamais.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de rendre les filles responsables de toute cette histoire car c'était entièrement de ma faute. Elles savaient à quel point je voulais cet enfant, elle ne voulait pas que je laisse tomber si près du but. Alors elles me poussaient dès qu'elles voyaient que j'étais sur le point de tout arrêter.

Et puis, il y avait Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'évertuait à me prouver chaque jour que j'avais fait le bon choix en restant mariée avec lui. Si seulement il savait comme il n'avait rien à me prouver. Je savais déjà que cet homme était une perle rare.

Il était tellement doux, attentionné, honnête et marrant. Sans parler de son physique de rêve, son regard qui vous transperce et ce sourire qui vous fait fondre. Il avait tout pour lui et il était impossible de ne pas aimer cet homme.

Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que chaque jour qui passait, il faisait quelque chose de différent comme s'il essayait de m'impressionner et de me séduire. Si seulement il savait qu'il m'avait déjà totalement dans la poche !

Le soir, après son travail, il m'invitait à le rejoindre chez lui et nous nous retrouvions autour d'un délicieux dîner concocter par ses soins. Habituellement, on continuait la soirée sur le canapé, devant la télé, et on se retrouvait à faire l'amour dans la chambre. Ou directement sur le canapé.

Les jours où Edward arrivait à se libérer plus tôt, je le retrouvais à m'attendre à la sortie de mon travail et nous allions dîner dehors, au cinéma ou juste nous promenais dans les rues tranquilles de Port Angeles.

Le week-end, comme nous avions davantage de temps, nous prévoyions plus de choses. Nous allions à Seattle pour passer la journée là-bas. Ou alors Edward me faisait découvrir des recoins de Forks et des alentours dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence.

Le jour qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'était le jour où il m'avait emmenée faire un pique-nique dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt de Forks. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. L'herbe était haute et aussi verte que les yeux d'Edward, de magnifiques fleurs tapissaient le sol et nous étions encerclés par d'énormes arbres.

En regardant la forêt de l'extérieur, on ne s'imaginerait jamais qu'un tel endroit s'y cache. Je trouvais même cela plutôt effrayant de s'y aventurer. Edward m'avait raconté qu'il avait découvert cet endroit lorsqu'il était au lycée.

Juste après, il avait quitté Forks pour ces études de médecine mais à son retour, lorsqu'il avait été embauché à l'hôpital de Forks, il avait recommencé à y retourner. Il y allait souvent pour se vider la tête, réfléchir et surtout pour s'éloigner de toute la frénésie et le stress de l'hôpital.

C'était à partir de ce jour-là que j'avais pris conscience que notre relation prenait un tournant important. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un nouvel Edward, de le voir sous un nouvel angle.

Avant, nous nous voyions beaucoup moins souvent et les fois où ça arrivait, ça se terminait toujours par une nuit d'amour torride. Aujourd'hui nous faisions, certes, toujours autant l'amour mais nos moments ensemble signifiaient bien plus que ça. On passait de longs moments à se raconter de nos vies et à apprendre à nous connaitre.

Edward me laissait petit à petit entrer dans sa vie et j'en étais très heureuse. Lui aussi avait pris une place très importante de ma vie. Je ne regrettais absolument de l'avoir rencontré, même si ça s'était passé de manière assez inhabituelle, bien au contraire.

Mais toute cette histoire commençait à me ronger. Parce que j'avais l'impression de jouer la comédie. Alors que c'était totalement faux. J'adorais chacun des moments que je passais avec Edward. Et tout ce que je ressentais à son égard était réel et sincère.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que rien de tout ça ne se serait déroulé ainsi si je n'avais pas reçu cet appel de l'agence d'adoption et si Edward et moi avions divorcé comme prévu. Nous aurions, certes, continué à nous voir mais je ne me serais pas autant et aussi vite attachée à lui que je ne le suis maintenant.

**oOo**

Remarquant ma baisse de motivation, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient de nouveau liées pour me rebooster. Elles avaient bien vu que je ne me sentais pas encore prête à faire quoi que ce soit de concret qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons d'Edward.

Elles m'avaient alors conseillé de commencer par de petites choses qui passeraient inaperçues. Edward et moi avions décidé de retourner à Seattle ce week-end, c'était donc le moment idéal pour commencer à mettre le plan en application.

D'après Rose et Alice, il était impératif que je prenne des photos d'Edward et moi pour les encadrer et les mettre dans l'appartement d'Edward. Etant donné que nous n'avions pas de photos de mariage, il fallait donner le change.

La journée s'était magnifiquement bien passée. Edward et moi avions déjeuné au sommet de la Space Needle, puis nous étions promenés main dans la main dans les rues de Seattle avant d'aller nous détendre au Kerry Park.

Ce parc offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville, en particulier sur la Space Needle et le mont Rainier en fond. La vue était magnifique. C'était le moment parfait pour sortir mon appareil photo que je n'avais osé sortir de mon sac de toute la journée.

C'était complètement stupide mais j'avais l'impression que si je le sortais et prenais des photos, Edward découvrirait toute l'histoire. Qu'il saurait que je ne voulais prendre les photos que pour le rendez-vous.

C'était bête mais j'avais peur. Comme si tout ce que je prévoyais de faire derrière son dos allait d'afficher en lettre capitales sur mon front. Alors que c'était quelque chose de banal.

Après maintes réflexions, je me lançai enfin. J'attirai Edward avec moi et nous plaçai dos à la vue, pour que je puisse nous prendre en photo avec la vue en fond. Il se plaça derrière moi, m'encercla de ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

Edward me sourit en me disant c'était une excellente idée et qu'il était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de me culpabiliser davantage. J'y avais pensé moi, mais uniquement dans mon intérêt.

Nous retournâmes nous allonger sur l'herbe où Edward ne cessa de nous mitrailler de photos jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de rentrer à Forks. Le pire c'est qu'il m'aidait sans s'en rendre à comploter dans son dos.

Sur le chemin du retour, je regardai toutes les photos que nous avions prises avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais aussi un pincement au cœur. Il faudrait que je pense aussi à en développer certaines pour les accrocher chez moi car elles étaient vraiment superbes.

Une fois de retour à Forks, je refusai l'invitation d'Edward de passer la soirée chez lui et lui demandai gentiment de me raccompagner chez moi. Je ne sentais plus vraiment d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit depuis l'épisode des photos.

Dès que toute cette histoire me revenait en tête, je n'aimais pas rester à proximité d'Edward. Parce que je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux en pensant à tout ce qui se tramait et j'avais peur qu'il se rende de quelque chose dans mon changement de comportement.

Edward insista pour que je monte mais je prétextai devoir me lever tôt pour le boulot le lendemain. Il me déposa donc devant chez moi. Je l'embrassai rapidement et c'est sans un regard vers lui que je quittai sa voiture.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_D'abord, un grand merci à : __**emichlo, miiss88, Rpattzienne, RioTousse, bellardtwilight, Jackye, Elodie Breuse, Habswifes, Virginie-de-TN, Annouk, xalexeex25, soraya2107, sarinette60, lamue12, ousna, LuneBlanche, Ludivine28, Evelyne-raconte **__(Ils ne se sont jamais clairement dit qu'ils s'aimaient mais ils éprouvent des choses l'un pour l'autre), __**Nell Davis, Frimousse30, Asuna93, hp-drago, erika shoval, ulkan13, veronika crepuscule & pounine. **_

_Vos reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire et c'est surtout très encourageants ! Votre soutien et votre fidélité sont essentiels !_

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'étaler davantage et je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Merci à __**Mela Cullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_ Bella, il faut absolument que tu te bouges maintenant. Le rendez-vous est dans une semaine !

Comme presque tous les jours depuis quelques semaines, je me trouvais chez Alice en compagnie de Rosalie. Et comme toujours, nous discutions encore et toujours de ce fameux plan.

Comme Rosalie ne cessait de gentiment me le rappeler depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans l'appartement d'Alice, le rendez-vous n'était plus que dans une semaine.

C'était complètement inutile de me le rappeler car je le savais très bien. Depuis le jour où j'avais fixé ce rendez-vous, je comptais les jours - et même les heures - qui m'en séparaient. Dès qu'un jour passait, j'avais l'impression que ma gorge et mon ventre se nouaient davantage.

Autant vous dire qu'à ce stade-là, j'avais des nœuds énormes !

_ Ecoute, dit Alice en s'asseyant près de moi. A partir de maintenant, on va procéder par étape. Mais il va absolument falloir que tu t'en tiennes au plan parce que tu n'as plus le temps de repousser quoi que ce soit.

Je déglutis difficilement et acquiesçai.

_ Il faut absolument que tu commences à montrer un peu plus ta présence chez Edward. Quand tu feras entrer la dame dans l'appartement, elle devra croire que vous vivez ensemble depuis un moment déjà.

**oOo**

Après un dernier débriefing, je quittai Alice et Rosalie, armée de mon énorme sac, pour me rendre chez Edward. J'avais le ventre noué. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, en ne cessant de me répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait que je sois naturelle, m'avait dit Alice. Facile à dire…

Je me garai devant l'immeuble d'Edward, j'attrapai mon sac et c'est en soupirant que je sortis de ma voiture. Je tournai en rond pendant un moment devant sa porte avant de me décider à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Edward.

_ Bonsoir Bella, dit Edward en me gratifiant de son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

Je gémis intérieurement. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire ça. Et là, c'était sûr, il allait commencer à se poser des questions.

Je me ressaisis et tentai d'afficher mon sourire le plus sincère.

_ Salut Edward.

J'entrai dans l'appartement et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser rapidement Edward. Je me débarrassai de mon manteau et allai m'installer sur le canapé, mon sac à mes pieds. Je soufflai doucement, jusque-là, tout se passait exactement comme d'habitude.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Edward vint me rejoindre et fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu vas où comme ça avec ton sac ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Respire, Bella_. Je lui adressai un sourire crispé.

_ Nulle part. En fait, je me suis dit que ce soir je pourrais peut-être rester dormir ici, au lieu de partir comme je le fais à chaque fois. Enfin…si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

_ Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Bien au contraire, je suis content que tu acceptes enfin après le nombre fois que je t'ai demandé de rester…Qu'est-ce qui t'as enfin décidé ? Demanda-t-il.

Merde. Je n'avais pas prévu cette question.

_ Oh, euh…c'est à cause de nos nuits torrides…tu m'épuises tellement que je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de pouvoir m'endormir directement après sans avoir à bouger, dis-je en haussant les épaules avec ce que j'espérais être de la désinvolture.

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en riant. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne me voit pas pour inspirer et expirer profondément, avant de reprendre.

_ J'ai emmené quelques affaires avec moi, tu crois que je pourrais les laisser ici pour les soirs où je resterais dormir ici ? Demandai-je doucement.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésiter. Si tu veux, il y a un tiroir vide dans ma commode, mets-y ce que tu veux. Tu peux aller ranger tes affaires pendant que je commence à préparer le dîner.

J'acquiesçai vivement et pris mon sac, avant de me précipiter vers la chambre d'Edward après l'avoir remercié. Un petit instant, seule, ne me ferait pas de mal, il fallait que je me remette un peu les idées en place.

Après avoir rangé les quelques vêtements que j'avais apporté, je me rendis à la salle de bains. C'était là, la partie la plus délicate de cette mission.

Alice et Rosalie m'avaient dit que les vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment important car le jour du rendez-vous, Emily Uley n'allait pas fouiller que les tiroirs mais que lorsqu'elle passerait dans la salle de bain, il faudrait qu'elle sente - ou plutôt qu'elle voit - ma présence.

Les filles avaient donc rempli mon sac de produits de beauté que je devais mettre en évidence dans la salle de bain d'Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais envahi le comptoir de la salle de bain. J'avais bien dit aux filles qu'elles y étaient allées un peu fort avec le nombre de produits qu'elles avaient mis dans le sac. Je décidai d'en retirer quelques-uns.

Après avoir longuement hésité, je décidai de sortir de la salle de bain, avant que l'envie me prenne de tout remettre dans le sac. Je retournai dans la cuisine et retrouvai Edward en pleine préparation du dîner.

Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin avant de tendre un bras vers moi pour que je le rejoigne. Je me précipitai vers lui et me blottis contre lui en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de reprendre où il en était. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'activai autour de lui pour mettre la table et l'aider dans d'autres petites tâches. Puis nous nous installâmes autour de la table pour déguster le délicieux dîner.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir sur le canapé, devant la télé. Edward s'installa et m'invita à m'allonger en posant ma tête sur ses genoux. Je soupirai de bien-être lorsqu'il se mit à glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

J'adorais passer des moments comme ça avec Edward. Rien que tous les deux, au calme. Nous ne nous disions pas grand-chose, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout passait par nos gestes, il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une pensée me traversa soudainement l'esprit. Si Edward venait à découvrir toute l'histoire, je pouvais dire adieu à ces bons moments. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Le problème c'était que je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment lui cacher.

Comment arriverais-je à lui cacher que j'ai un enfant ? Et quand bien même s'il ne le découvrait pas, moi-même je ne pourrais pas lui cacher une chose pareille. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

Je sentis Edward gigoter sous ma tête, coupant court à mes pensées. Je me redressai pour le laisser se lever. Il m'embrassa brièvement avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et me rallongeai, reportant mon attention sur le film que je n'avais pas du tout suivi. Mon esprit recommençait à vagabonder lorsque j'entendis les pas d'Edward s'approcher du salon.

_ Bella, c'est quoi cet étalage dans la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il.

Merde. Je retins ma respiration et me redressai tout doucement pour regarder Edward. Je relâchai tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons lorsque je vis qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Euh…je- j'ai ramené quelques produits pour les laisser ici, bafouillai-je.

_ Quelques produits ? Rit-il. T'as vidé ta salle de bain, oui ! Il te reste encore quelque chose chez toi ?

_ Bien sûr, des tonnes de produits, mentis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et repartit vers la salle de bain en riant et en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Les filles alors ! ».

Je soupirai en m'écroulant sur le canapé. Ça n'allait tout simplement pas être possible. J'étais sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque dès que je faisais le moindre truc ou qu'Edward me disait la moindre chose. A ce rythme-là, je ne finirais pas la semaine.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'Edward eut terminé sa douche, il me rejoint dans le salon. J'avais eu le temps de me remettre de ma presque crise cardiaque. Il avait repris sa place et je m'étais redressée pour me blottir contre son côté.

Il caressait légèrement mon bras du bout des doigts, absorbé par la télévision. Pour ma part, mon cerveau était en ébullition, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester tranquille. Je profitais du fait qu'Edward soit concentré sur ce qu'il regardait pour l'observer.

Il avait un vrai visage d'ange. Comment on pourrait avoir envie de le manipuler, de lui faire du mal ? J'avais juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le protéger des méchants qui oseraient lui faire une telle chose. Alors que la seule méchante dans l'histoire, c'était moi.

Je sentis les caresses d'Edward se faire de plus en plus poussées. Sa main commençait à se glisser sous mon pull où il caressa délicatement la peau de mon ventre. Il détourna son visage de la télévision et l'enfouit dans mon cou qu'il parsema de baisers.

Les yeux fermement clos, je tentai de résister à ses caresses. Avec tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

Mais en vain. Comment pouvais-je lui résister ? Cet homme me faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête dès qu'il posait un doigt sur moi.

J'avais rendu les armes au moment où il avait commencé à mordiller et à lécher ce point sensible sous mon oreille. Edward finit par se lever et éteignit la télévision avant de m'entraîner avec lui en direction de sa chambre.

Il me déshabilla avant de s'attaquer à ses propres vêtements. Il m'allongea sur le lit où il me fit tendrement l'amour. Durant cet instant, toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent mon esprit. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, dans notre bulle de tendresse et de plaisir.

Mais notre bulle se perça très rapidement lorsque le corps d'Edward se sépara du mien. Je me blottis contre lui et entourai sa taille mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, tentant de retrouver un semblant de bien-être que j'avais ressentis dans notre bulle.

En vain. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à oublier me retomba dessus de plein fouet. Je soupirai. Edward me caressa tendrement les cheveux en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Edward ? Demandai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

_ Mmh ? Répondit-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

_ Il t'est déjà arrivé de tellement vouloir une chose que tu étais prêt à tout pour y parvenir ?

Il resta silencieux un instant et je retenais mon souffle, attendant que la réponse tombe.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh, eh bien…balbutiai-je. En ce moment au boulot, ils parlent beaucoup de promotion et ça fait un moment maintenant que j'attends ça…

_Ingénieux, Bella. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. _

C'était la seule chose qui m'était passé par la tête. Alors c'était soit ça, soit je lui dévoilais tout. Je préférais m'en tenir à mon idée bidon de promotion.

_ Quoi, tu veux faire des sales coups à tes collègues pour que la promotion te revienne, c'est ça ? Rit-il.

Mon cœur se serra à ses paroles. Si seulement c'était vraiment à mes collègues que je faisais des sales coups…Le problème, c'était que les sales coups, je les faisais à Edward.

_ Oui, voilà…Enfin, non ! Je ne veux en aucun cas leur faire intentionnellement du mal mais j'ai juste envie de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour avoir une chance d'obtenir une promotion.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

_ A partir du moment où tu n'as pas l'intention de descendre tes collègues les uns après les autres, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

_ Même si ça risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Ou en tout cas qu'on apprécie vraiment beaucoup ?

Il hésita encore une fois. Il ne devait pas du tout comprendre où est-ce que je voulais en venir.

_ Tu penses que cette histoire de promotion vaut vraiment le coup de faire du mal à quelqu'un que tu aimes ?


	12. Chapter 12

***Entre sur la pointe des pieds***

**Bonjour !**

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Je sais que ça fait presque un an que je n'ai plus rien posté mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans des explications interminables. Le plus important pour toutes les personnes qui ont gentiment patienté, c'est que je publie enfin quelque chose.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices qui m'ont attendu et qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour prendre de mes nouvelles, vous êtes géniales ! :)**

**Je ne veux pas encore m'avancer donc je ne peux pas dire quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ferais de mon mieux pour le faire au plus vite. **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

**Ps 1 : Pour vous remettre dans le bain, je vous conseille de lire les chapitres précédents. Ou même la fic toute entière, pourquoi pas ! ^^**

**Ps 2 : Personne (hormis moi-même) n'a relu ou corrigé ce chapitre, je m'excuse donc pour les possibles erreurs.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ma petite conversation avec Edward n'avait cessé de me hanter. Edward ne savait du tout à quoi je faisais référence en lui posant cette question, mais il avait tout de même juste sur ce point. Cette histoire d'adoption valait-elle le coup de ruiner mes chances avec Edward ?

Si je m'autorisais un peu à rêver, je pouvais peut-être espérer un jour fonder une famille avec Edward qui sait, si notre relation évoluait dans le bon sens. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela n'était sûr. Alors qu'il y avait réellement un petit bébé sur le point de naître, pour qui il fallait une mè cette décision d'avoir un enfant avait été prise bien avant que je ne rencontre Edward. Je n'étais pas prête à abandonner cette idée, surtout que j'étais si près du but maintenant.

Le fait que je doute autant prouvait bien que je tenais vraiment à Edward. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire du mal. J'avais toujours été sincère en ce qui concernait mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner l'adoption pour une relation alors que je ne savais même pas où est-ce que cela nous mènerait ou si elle durerait.

J'étais bien consciente qu'une fois que j'aurais ce bébé, la situation risquerait d'être délicate. Il faudrait que j'explique à Edward d'où il venait. Et je devrais probablement tout lui avouer, y compris la partie où je me sers de lui et de son appartement à son insu.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à cela pour le moment. Mon seul et unique objectif pour l'instant, c'était de faire en sorte que le rendez-vous avec Emily Uley se passe bien, afin qu'on me confie ce petit bébé. Pour le reste, j'improviserai.

oOo

Cette semaine, je n'avais pas beaucoup eu le temps d'aller chez Edward. J'étais légèrement débordée par le travail et en sortant, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez moi et dormir. Mais je me disais que cette situation n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, ça me permettait de ne pas avoir à mentir à Edward en le regardant dans les yeux ou de ne pas avoir à faire des cachotteries dans son dos.

En contrepartie, Alice et Rosalie venaient me rendre visite assez souvent afin de me rebooster et de s'assurer que j'allais remplir ma mission jusqu'au bout. C'est lors d'une de leur visites que Rosalie avait mis le doigt sur un point de notre plan auquel je n'avais pas du tout penser.

_ Bella ? Tu as les clés de l'appartement d'Edward ? Me demanda Rosalie.

_ Euh...non, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Oh, ce n'est probablement qu'un détail futile mais...je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile le jour où tu voudras faire entrer Emily Uley chez Edward et lui faire croire que tu vis là-bas. Tu ne penses pas ?

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Comment j'avais pu oublier un tel détail ? À vrai dire, ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit parce qu'à chaque fois que j'allais chez Edward, j'attendais qu'il soit rentré de l'hôpital. Il était donc toujours là pour m'ouvrir.

_ Bella, intervint Alice. Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant le rendez-vous, il faut que tu arrives à te procurer les clés d'ici là.

J'avais dû me rendre chez Edward et même si ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, j'allais devoir essayer de lancer le sujet des clés. Non pas que ça me dérangeait vraiment. Personnellement, je ne verrais aucune objection à laisser mes clés à Edward, bien au contraire.

C'est juste que c'était un sujet que nous avions jamais abordé. Et s'il avait un jour voulu me laisser ses clés, j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse de lui-même, de sa propre initiative. Alors que là, j'avais l'impression de réclamer.

Une fois arrivée chez Edward, je m'étais proposée pour lui préparer à dîner. J'avais besoin d'un petit moment de réflexion pour savoir comment j'allais aborder le sujet, sans effrayer ou brusquer Edward.

J'attendais de trouver le moment propice pour entamer la conversation. Durant le dîner, Edward et moi discutâmes de tout et de rien. Après avoir tout débarrasser, nous allâmes nous installer sur le canapé devant la télévision. Edward jouait distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux et déposait de temps à autres des baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne et commençai à jouer avec ses doigts. Je pris une grande inspiration et, les yeux toujours rivés sur nos doigts entrelacés, je finis par me lancer.

_ Edward ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai un peu réfléchi et...je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être s'échanger nos clés. De nos appartements. Tu sais...comme ça je pourrais rentrer même si tu n'es pas encore là et je pourrais te préparer des petites choses...Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé mais...je me disais juste que c'était une bonne idée. Tu ne serais plus obligé de m'attendre devant chez moi et au travail...et...

_ Bella, me coupa Edward. Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée, rit-il. Et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. J'y avais déjà pensé mais je ne voulais t'en parler tout de suite de peur de te brusquer.

_ Oh...d'accord...c'est super alors, bafouillai-je.

J'étais quelque peu surprise, mais en même temps soulagée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi facilement et rapidement. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et je réussi enfin à me détendre.

_ Je ferais faire un double de mes clés dès que trouverai un moment, me dit Edward.

_ Merci, répondis-je.

_ Mais en attendant, tu peux toujours demander à Emmett de t'ouvrir si tu arrives avant moi, il garde une clé de mon appartement en cas d'urgence.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses paroles. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Emmett !

Emmett était le meilleur ami et le voisin d'Edward. Il vivait dans l'appartement juste à côté de celui d'Edward. J'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à deux ou trois reprises. C'était quelqu'un de très sympathique soit dit en passant. Je suis sûre qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à m'ouvrir la porte en l'absence d'Edward.

Je ne savais encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de tenir Emmett éloigné le temps que je puisse tout organiser pour le rendez-vous avec Emily, une fois qu'il m'aurait ouvert la porte..

oOo

C'était le jour J. Autant vous dire que mon stress était à son comble. On y était presque. Je commençai enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Si ce rendez-vous se passait bien, tout ceci sera enfin terminé. Je n'aurais plus à mentir à Edward et on ne parlera plus jamais de tout cela.

Enfin...jusqu'à ce que je doive expliquer à Edward l'apparition soudaine d'un bébé. Ces dernières semaines, je m'étais plusieurs fois demandé comment je ferais pour expliquer si la procédure venait à être validé.

Mais je ne m'étais pas beaucoup attardé sur la question. Je m'étais d'abord focalisée sur mon premier objectif. A savoir atteindre la date du rendez-vous sans éveiller les soupçons d'Edward concernant toute cette histoire.

Jusqu'ici, Edward avait réagi de façon assez positive à ma soudaine invasion dans son appartement. Ça ne semblait pas l'embêter plus que cela, ce qui d'un côté me faisait plaisir, puisque ça voulait dire qu'il était bien en ma compagnie et que ça ne le dérangeait que je sois un peu plus présente.

D'un autre côté, ça me faisait sentir d'autant plus coupable de faire toutes ces choses derrière son dos. Mais comme me le rappelaient sans cesse Alice et Rosalie, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Edward, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais...C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Rosalie avait absolument tenu à m'accompagner le jour du rendez-vous. Je lui en étais en partie reconnaissante parce que s'il elle n'avait pas été là, je ne me saurais sûrement pas rendu à l'appartement d'Edward et j'aurais fait faux bond à la dame de l'agence d'adoption.

Rose m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait pour tenir Emmett occupé, une fois qu'il m'aurait ouvert la porte, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce que je trafiquais et de la venue d'Emily Uley. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle avait la situation en main. Ce dont je ne doutais pas une seule seconde.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage d'Edward, mon cœur était sur le point de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Voyant mon expression angoissée, Rose m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua légèrement pour attirer mon attention.

_ Tu es presque au bout, Bells. C'est pas le moment de flancher.

J'acquiescai et tentai de reprendre quelque peu contenance avant d'aller frapper à la porte d'Emmett. Il ne me restait que 15 minutes avant qu'Emily Uley n'arrive, je n'avais donc plus de temps à perdre.

J'avais apporté avec nous un grand sac de voyage que Rosalie et Alice m'avaient aidé à remplir de babioles que je devais placé ici et là dans l'appartement d'Edward, afin de monter ma présence dans cet appartement.

Je pris une grande inspiration et portait trois coups à la porte d'Emmett. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer et enfin, Emmett ouvrit la porte.

_ Salut Bella !

_ Salut Emmett, répondis-je, la voix chevrotante.

Rosalie me donna un coup de coude pour que je me reprenne. Je me raclais légèrement la gorge. Emmett ne semblait pas remarquer mon malaise, bien au contraire. Son attention était attiré par une Rosalie tout sourire.

_ Qui nous as-tu amené là ? Demanda Emmett, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rosalie.

_ Oh...euh, c'est Rosalie, ma meilleure amie. Rose, voici Emmett, le meilleur ami d'Edward.

Rosalie tendit sa main vers Emmett et ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa main.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui, belles demoiselles ? Dit Emmett en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Hum, oui, balbutiai-je. Edward m'a dit que je pouvais venir te voir si je voulais entrer dans l'appartement quand il n'est pas encore là.

_ Ouais, bien sûr. Je vais te chercher la clé. Vous ne voulez pas rentrer 5 minutes ?

Rosalie ne se fit pas prier et suivit Emmett. J'en fis de même. Nous patientâmes dans l'entrée, le temps qu'il revienne avec la clé.

_ Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Proposa-t-il en me tendant la clé.

_ Non, merci, répondis-je. Je dois...

_ Avec plaisir ! S'enquit Rosalie, me coupant la parole, ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

_ Il faut que j'aille préparer quelque chose pour Edward, dis-je.

_ Tu n'as qu'à y aller, si tu veux, je te rejoindrais après. Je vais rester discuter un peu avec Emmett, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, dit Rosalie en lançant un regard charmeur à Emmett.

_ Pas le moins du monde, s'enquit se dernier, tout sourire.

_ Hum...d'accord...j'y vais alors, dis-je.

_ À plus, Bella ! Lança Emmett.

Je me retournai pour partir et Rosalie me suivit pour refermer la porte derrière moi.

_ À toi de jouer, me souffla-t-elle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'ai essayé de tenir ma promesse et de ne pas prendre trop de temps avant de publier le prochain chapitre. Mission accomplie je crois, non ?:)**

**Enfin bref. Je vos remercie pour vos reviews qui, pour beaucoup d'entre elles, disaient que vous étiez contentes de mon retour. Eh bien, merci, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Merci de continuer à me suivre.**

**Pour vous remercier comme il se doit, je ne vous retiens pas plus pour vous laisser profiter du nouveau chapitre.**

**Ps : je n'y connais rien du tout aux procédures d'adoption, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe donc le déroulement du rendez-vous, je l'ai juste inventé.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Rosalie referma la porte de l'appartement d'Emmett derrière moi. Je soufflai et m'approchai de la porte d'Edward. Je sorti la clé de l'appartement. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à la mettre dans la serrure tellement je tremblais.

Emily Uley devait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je devais me dépêcher. J'accrochai ma veste et mon sac à main sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée, avant de poser mon grand sac par terre. Je l'ouvris et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à vider le contenu.

Je disposai les petits bibelots et les éléments de décoration par-ci par-là, essentiellement dans le salon. J'avais également mis des photos qu'Edward et moi avions pris de nous deux dans des cadres pour les placer dans le salon et dans la chambre d'Edward. Encore une bouteille de parfum dans la salle de bain et sur la commode de la chambre, et j'avais vidé tout le contenu de mon sac.

Je retournai dans le salon et fis un tour d'horizon pour voir ce que ça donnait. Ça me semblait plutôt correct. J'étais sur le point d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé lorsque je me figeai en entendant frapper à la porte. Oh non, pas déjà.

J'inspirai profondément et allai ouvrir la porte. Une jolie femme d'origine amérindienne se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs et de long cheveux lisses et noirs également. Je tentai de lui adressé un sourire le plus sincère possible.

_ Bonjour, madame Uley, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

_ Bonjour, madame Cullen. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emily.

_ Très bien, Emily. Je vous en prie entrez.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et balaya du regard ce qui l'entourait.

_ Vous avez un très joli appartement, me dit-elle.

_ Merci.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le salon.

_ Bien, alors je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle. Je vais commencer par une visite de l'appartement pour voir s'il est adapté pour l'arrivée d'un enfant, ensuite nous discuterons un peu toutes les deux, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle se leva, armée d'un stylo et d'un bloc-note, et commença à faire le tour de la cuisine et du salon, en griffonnant des choses de temps à autres. Elle hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire, ce qui semblait être positif.

_ Votre appartement est très spacieux, très bien agencé et il n'y a rien de vraiment dangereux pour les enfants. Ce sont des points très importants.

Je soufflai légèrement. Le rendez-vous commençait plutôt bien. Je la guidai ensuite vers la salle de bain, où elle ne resta pas plus de quelques secondes, puis vers la chambre d'Edward. Elle s'arrêta devant la commode d'Edward et pris un des cadres photo que je venais de poser.

_ Jolie photo. Vous faites un très joli couple.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondis-je le cœur serré.

Une fois le tour de cette pièce terminée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'ami. La pièce ne contenait qu'un lit et une table de nuit, ainsi qu'un placard.

_ Donc ici, ce serait la chambre du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Emily.

_ Oui, exactement. On attend simplement une confirmation de votre part afin de commencer les travaux et la transformer en chambre de bébé, mentis-je.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.

Une fois qu'elle fût satisfaite, Emily m'annonça que nous pouvions retourner nous asseoir dans le salon.

_ Je suis très satisfaite, dit-elle. Votre appartement répond plus ou moins à tous les critères donc je n'ai rien à dire à ce niveau-là.

_ Génial, dis-je dans un soupire.

_ Maintenant, je voudrais juste vous poser quelques questions pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous et votre mari.

_ Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

J'avais la voix qui tremblotait légèrement. J'étais une piètre menteuse, j'espérai juste que mes mensonges et mon malaise ne se verraient pas sur mon visage.

_ Bien. Je suppose que monsieur Cullen n'est pas présent aujourd'hui parce qu'il se trouve en ce moment sur son lieu de travail ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, il aurait voulu être là mais il n'a pas pu se libérer pour aujourd'hui, répondis-je.

_ Je comprends. Dites-moi comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle de l'arrivée potentielle d'un bébé ?

_ Eh bien...je crois qu'il a été aussi surpris que moi. Je veux dire...ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de l'agence donc ça a été une grande surprise. Mais il était aussi heureux que moi et m'a poussé à prendre au plus vite rendez-vous avec vous.

Emily griffonna de nouveau dans son bloc-notes en souriant. Je profitai du fait qu'elle regarde ailleurs pour prendre une grande inspiration et essayer de me calmer.

_ Très bien. Et concernant son travail ? Continua-t-elle. Pensez-vous qu'il sera suffisamment présent pour vous et le bébé. Si je ne me trompe pas, votre mari est chirurgien, n'est-ce pas. C'est un métier assez prenant...

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je. Mais nous avons déjà commencé à prendre un rythme tous les deux, Edward fait toujours en sorte d'être le plus présent possible et de se libérer pour les moments importants. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'Edward fera son possible pour être le plus présent possible pour le bébé.

_ D'accord. Parlons un peu de vous maintenant. Vous travaillez également, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, en tant qu'assistante de direction, confirmai-je.

_ Et que comptez-vous faire concernant la garde du bébé ? Avoir recours à une nounou peut-être ?

_ Pour ses premiers, je souhaiterai m'en occuper moi-même. Avec Edward. J'ai discuté d'une possibilité de congé maternel avec ma chef. Et si je venais à reprendre le travail au terme de ce congé, je sais que les parents d'Edward seraient plus qu'heureux de s'occuper du bébé.

Elle acquiesça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter ? Je ne connaissais même pas les parents d'Edward, je ne savais rien d'eux et j'étais déjà en train de les embarquer dans mes combines.

_ Qu'en est-il de vos parents à vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Mes parents vivent en Arizona, ils ne sont donc que très rarement ici. Tandis que les parents d'Edward vivent à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

_ Je vois.

Pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, Emily continua à me parler mais ce qu'elle me disait concernait essentiellement la mère qui voulait nous confier le bébé. Elle m'expliqua qu'une fois que notre dossier sera officiellement accepté, nous pourrions rencontrer la mère du bébé.

J'avais l'impression que le plus dur était passé. Je pouvais enfin commencer à me détendre.

_ Bien, finit-elle par dire. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour d'à peu près tous les sujets. Monsieur Cullen et vous semblez avoir longuement discuté de l'arrivée du bébé et envisagé les différentes possibilités.

_ Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout cela. Avec Edward, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

_ C'est bien. Très bien. Je peux dors et déjà vous dire que vous avez un très bien dossier et que je suis confiante quant à l'évolution des choses. Je pense que vous entendrez très rapidement parler de nous.

_ Je l'espère de tout cœur, répondis-je.

Emily commença à ramasser ses affaires et se leva. Une vague de soulagement se répandit dans mon corps en entendant les propos d'Emily. Non seulement j'avais réussi à aller au bout de ce rendez-vous sans problème, mais en plus j'avais un très bon dossier. J'avais envie de bondir de joie.

_ Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, me dit-elle.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondis-je sincèrement.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir et Emily m'emboîta le pas. Mon sang se glaça lorsque j'entendis une clé dans la serrure de la porte à ce moment même. Je me figeai sur place et mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Oh mon dieu, non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Par pitié ! Faites que ce soit...Rosalie ! Ou même Emmett ! Tout mais pas Edward, je vous en supplie.

J'ai bien cru que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Edward apparu. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit, plantée devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Salut toi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Malgré mon état de choc, je remarquai tout de même qu'Edward tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans sa main gauche. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je le laissai faire sans réagir alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime afin d'essayer de trouver une solution pour me sortir de cette situation impossible.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Edward en me tendant le bouquet de fleur.

J'étais tellement secouée que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force. Je n'arrivais même à lever un bras pour prendre le bouquet.

_ Bella ? Dit Edward en voyant mon manque de réaction. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

À ce moment-là, Emily se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Edward qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

_ Bonjour monsieur Cullen, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui. Emily Uley de l'agence d'adoption de Seattle, ravie de vous rencontrer. J'étais sur le point de m'en aller, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous croiser. Je suis certaine que vous ferez de très bons parents.

Encore un mot de plus et j'allais probablement tomber dans les pommes. Edward semblait pris de court par les propos d'Emily. Il serra tout de même la main de la dame avant de se tourner vers moi, les sourcils froncés et l'air confus.

_ L'agence d'adoption ? Me dit-il.

Emily intervint de nouveau. Je ne savais si je devais la remercier de tout expliquer tout à ma place, puisque j'en étais incapable, ou si je devais lui hurler de fermer son clapet parce qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

_ Oui, pour le bébé que l'on souhaite vous confier, répondit-elle.

Edward semblait complètement perdu.

_ Bella, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

J'étais devenue complètement muette. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ma gorge était nouée et toute sèche.

_ Bella ? Répéta Edward.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'Edward commençait à perdre patience.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'exclama Emily. Bella, je croyais pourtant que...

_ Au courant de quoi ? La coupa Edward, sa voix montant d'un ton.

_ Une jeune femme vous a choisi pour vous confier son futur bébé, expliqua Emily. Nous avons contacté Bella lui annoncer la nouvelle et finaliser la procédure. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

_ Il semblerait que non, répondit froidement d'Edward. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais fait appel à une agence d'adoption.

Je vis l'expression sur le visage d'Emily changer du tout au tout lorsqu'elle commença à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, Emily était plus que satisfaite et me faisait comprendre que nous avions passé le test. Elle était maintenant en train de me lancer un regard réprobateur.

Emily prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ À l'évidence, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter. Je vous recontacterai pour parler de votre dossier, Bella. Mais je crois que vous et moi savons très bien comment les choses vont se terminer, lança-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Ma vue commença à se brouiller. Je sursautai en entendant la porte d'entrée claquée derrière elle et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Tout à coup, j'avais l'impression que tout mon monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je me sens d'humeur assez généreuse, j'ai donc décidé de vous livrer le nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. **

**Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèles et de me soutenir autant.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas, je vous laisse passer à la lecture et à très vite pour la suite de cette histoire !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Un silence de plomb envahit l'appartement lorsqu'Emily disparut derrière la porte. Je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. À présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour prendre la parole à ma place.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Si j'espérais pouvoir rattraper les choses, il fallait absolument que je dise quelque chose. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Je dus faire preuve de tout le courage que j'avais pour me retourner et affronter le regard d'Edward. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, mon cœur se déchira. Il ne prononçait pas un seul mot mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Je pouvais voir dans son regard à quel point il était blessé et déçu. Il jeta un coup un d'œil vers le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait toujours à la main, avant de le jeter par terre. Son geste eut le don de me sortir de ma torpeur.

_ Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'enquis-je. Je peux tout expliquer.

Edward lâcha un rire dénué d'humour. Il devait probablement se dire la même chose que moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton dans lequel le personnage sortait toujours la fameuse phrase « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une situation délicate.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine, Bella. Je crois que j'ai très bien saisi. Tu es en train de te servir pour faire tes petites magouilles.

Je me précipitai vers Edward mais il tendit un bras devant lui, me faisant signe de ne pas avancer davantage.

_ Non, je te jure que...

Je me stoppai dans ma phrase lorsqu'Edward me tourna le dos. Il fit quelques pas vers le salon, il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupire.

_ C'est pour ça que soudainement, tu avais tant envie de rester avec moi alors que quand je t'en parlais, tu me disais que c'était absurde. Je comprend aussi pourquoi on s'est retrouvé mariés par erreur. Tu as tout manigancé depuis le début !

Je me précipitai de nouveau vers lui pour le faire tourner vers moi.

_ Non, c'est faux ! M'exclamai-je. Je t'assure que c'est faux, Edward. Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire de mariage, je te le jure. Et quand on a décidé de continuer à se voir, j'étais sincère avec toi. Je le voulais vraiment.

J'espérai qu'il pourrait voir dans mes yeux que j'étais sincère avec lui, parce que visiblement mes paroles n'avaient aucun effet.

_ Ah oui ? Ricana-t-il. Et comment suis-je censé croire ça ? Comment dois-je deviné à quel moment tu étais sincère et quand tu ne l'étais pas ? Ou si tu l'as un jour été !

_ Edward, tu ne comprends pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ont toujours été là, et le sont toujours. Rien n'a changé...

_ Beaucoup de choses viennent de changer pour moi, figure-toi.

Edward me tourna de nouveau le dos et alla s'adosser au comptoir de sa cuisine. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, en prenant soin de laisser une certaine distance entre nous. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'énerver davantage. J'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

_ Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Edward, s'il te plaît. Je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début, lui dis-je.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit, Bella. On se fréquente depuis déjà plusieurs mois, tu avais largement le temps de m'expliquer tout ce que tu voulais, si tu en avais envie. Si tu n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, le coupai-je. Tu sais très bien que j'ai confiance en toi.

_ Pas tant que ça, visiblement. Pourquoi tu me cacherais une chose pareille dans ce cas-là ?

_ Je n'en sais rien...notre relation était encore toute récente et on ne savait pas encore vraiment où on allait. Et j'ai été prise de court quand l'agence m'a contacté il y a deux semaines, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça faisait plus de 2 ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles.

Je vins me placer face à Edward, en espérant attirer son attention vers moi mais il regardait ailleurs.

_ Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais si je te disais que je voulais un bébé et qu'on était sur le point de m'en confier un, repris-je.

_ Ça aurait toujours été moins pire que de découvrir que tu faisais tout derrière mon dos. Et dire que je pensais vraiment que notre relation était importante pour toi...

_ Bien sûr qu'elle est importante pour moi !

_ Permets-moi d'en douter, rétorqua-t-il.

Edward ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. J'étais complètement dévastée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer les choses à Edward. Peu importe ce que je pouvais dire pour justifier mes actes, ça ne suffisait pas.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était de voir Edward dans cet état. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre que le doux et gentil Edward. Le voir si en colère et déçu me déchirait le cœur, surtout quand on sait que je suis responsable de tout ça.

_ Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller Bella, finit-il par dire.

_ Quoi ? Non, s'il te plait, Edward. Écoute-moi...

_ Va-t-en, s'il te plait.

Je ne voulais pas partir. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir Edward si jamais je franchissais la porte de son appartement.

Edward se redressa, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit grand, me signifiant clairement que ma présence ici n'était plus désirée. Un sanglot m'échappa et je tentai tant bien que mal d'aller récupérer mon sac et ma veste, malgré ma vue brouillée par les larmes.

Avant de franchir la porte, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes à la hauteur d'Edward pour l'observer une dernière fois.

_ Je suis désolée, Edward, soufflai-je.

Je restai encore quelques secondes plantée devant lui mais il ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard. Je sorti alors de l'appartement et j'entendis la porte se refermer doucement derrière moi. Je n'arrivai plus à contenir mes sanglots.

Je me précipitai vers la porte d'à-côté et me mis à tambouriner de toutes mes forces.

_ Rosalie ! Appelai-je.

Je n'avais qu'une envie à présent, c'était de partir en courant d'ici mais Rosalie prenait son temps à venir. Je me remis à tambouriner de plus belle.

_ Rosalie ! Criai-je.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Emmett, j'entendis des pas se précipiter en direction de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée quelques secondes plus tard. Je vis les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquiller en me voyant.

_ On y va, lui dis-je.

Je n'adressai pas un mot à Emmett, je me contentai de lui rendre sa clé avant de me précipiter vers l'ascenseur. J'entendis Rosalie échanger des mots avec Emmett avant qu'elle ne vienne me rejoindre en courant.

_ Bella ! Bella, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je m'engouffrai dans la cage d'ascenseur et Rosalie me suivit au pas de course pour ne pas que je parte sans elle. Je tentai de prendre de grandes inspirations pour essayer de me calmer et sécher mes larmes.

Voyant la détresse dans laquelle j'étais, Rosalie patienta jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant ma voiture. Elle me prit mes clés des mains et me guida jusqu'à la portière côté passager.

_ Je vais conduire, Bella.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me contentai de grimper dans la voiture. Rosalie démarra et prit la route en silence. J'observai distraitement la route défiler à travers la vitre alors que toute la scène de ma conversation avec Edward se rejouait dans ma tête, provocant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Rosalie se gara.

_ On est arrivé, Bella.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et remarquai que nous n'étions pas en bas de chez mais devant chez Alice.

_ Je veux rentrer chez moi, Rose, marmonai-je.

_ Il faut qu'on parle d'abord, dit-elle.

_ J'ai pas envie de parler.

_ Et moi j'ai pas envie de te laisser te morfondre chez toi toute seule. Tu seras mieux avec nous.

_ Non, au contraire ! Je crois que je serais bien mieux sans vous, crachai-je.

_ Bella...

_ Je savais depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû me pousser à faire ça. Maintenant, j'ai non seulement ruiner toutes mes chances d'adopter un jour un enfant mais j'ai aussi perdu Edward !

Je descendis de la voiture et claquai la portière bien plus fort que nécessaire. Je contournai ma voiture et allai ouvrir la portière côté conducteur, où Rosalie était encore assise.

_ Descends s'il te plaît, lui dis-je.

Rosalie s'exécuta mais elle me retint par le bras pour m'empêcher de prendre sa place dans la voiture.

_ Attends, s'il te plaît Bells. Je veux juste qu'on en parle un peu avec Alice.

Je repoussai sa main de mon bras.

_ Je n'ai rien à dire.

Je pris place dans ma voiture et claquai la porte derrière moi. Rosalie resta plantée près de ma voiture alors que je remettais ma voiture en marche et repartais sans un regard derrière moi.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coucou les amies !**_

_**J'ai encore été très prise ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps à venir. Je m'en excuse.**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vos avis étaient partagés compte-tenu de la situation !**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement, promis. Bonne lecture et à très vite.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, mon téléphone portable n'arrêta pas de sonner. Je ne pris pas la peine de décrocher. Je n'avais pas envie de décrocher. Je ne voulais pas parler. À personne. Sauf si c'était Edward. Et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui.

En arrivant chez moi, je jetai mon sac par terre, ainsi que ma veste, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je me glissai sous ma couette. J'avais envie de rester ici et de ne plus jamais bouger, ne plus jamais sortir.

Je passai la soirée à fixer mon plafond et à me rejouer la scène avec Edward dans ma tête. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. La nuit fût agitée et je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne, ce qui n'arrangea rien à mon humeur.

Il n'était que 4 heures du matin. Je geignis en repensant au fait que je devais aller au boulot aujourd'hui. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, surtout à l'idée de devoir supporter Tanya toute une journée. Je restai à traîner dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever.

La seule chose qui me tira de mon lit fût les gargouillements incessants de mon ventre. J'avais faim mais en même temps, je ne sentais pas de manger quoi que ce soit. J'avais toujours le ventre noué. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je pris mon téléphone de mon sac.

J'avais plus d'une vingtaine d'appels manqués, de messages vocaux et de sms. Ils étaient tous de Rosalie et Alice. Évidemment, la personne dont je voulais recevoir un appel ne voulait pas me parler et les personnes à qui je ne voulais pas parler me harcelaient.

Je mourais d'envie d'appeler Edward. Je voulais me confondre en excuses et le supplier de me pardonner. Et même s'il ne me pardonnait pas, juste qu'il me laisse l'opportunité de m'expliquer et de lui faire comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Mais je me ravisai.

Bien sûr, en arrivant au bureau, je dus faire face aux remarques de Tanya sur la mine que j'avais. En temps normal, je me faisais toujours un malin plaisir à répondre à ses piques mais là, je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force. Je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, j'avais l'impression que mon vie était un véritable chaos. C'était comme si j'étais en chute libre dans un puits sans fond. Mon quotidien se limitait à des allers-retours entre le boulot et mon appartement. Les seules fois où je mettais les pieds dehors, c'était parce qu'il fallait que j'aille faire les courses.

Je m'étais barricadée chez moi, je ne voyais personne. J'avais fais fuir toutes les personnes qui tenaient un tant soit peu à moi. Rosalie et Alice avaient arrêté d'essayer de m'appeler puisque je ne répondais à aucun de leurs appels.

Au début, je ne voulais pas répondre parce que j'étais en colère. Mais j'avais eu le temps de repenser à cette histoire des dizaines de millier de fois et je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi ainsi, de m'être énervée contre elles alors qu'elles avaient juste voulu m'aider.

J'étais vraiment une amie ignoble. Alice et Rose étaient mes meilleures amies depuis tellement longtemps, je n'étais rien sans elles. Et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de leur tourner le dos, tout ça parce que j'avais tout fichu en l'air. J'avais tellement envie qu'elles soient là mais je n'osais pas les rappeler maintenant.

Quant à Edward...je m'étais dit que j'allais lui laisser un peu de temps pour apaiser sa colère. Mais après trois semaines, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Il fallait que je l'appelle. J'avais juste envie d'entendre sa voix, même si c'était pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Mais je ne réussissais jamais à le joindre. Soit il ne répondait pas, soit ça tombait sur la messagerie. Ce qui était pire que de l'entendre me crier dessus. À un moment, l'idée d'aller le voir directement à l'hôpital m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais je m'étais très vite ravisée. J'avais trop peur de lui faire face, de le regarder dans les yeux.

En rentrant un soir du travail, mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et je m'étais précipitée pour le sortir de mon sac. Je me dépêchai de décrocher sans prêter attention à qui ça pouvait être.

_ Allô ?

_ Mademoiselle Swan ? Ici Emily Uley de l'agence d'adoption.

Je retins ma respiration et me laissait tomber sur mon canapé. Je m'étais attendue à n'importe qui sauf à elle.

_ Euh...oui. Bonsoir, balbutiai-je.

_ Comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que vous n'obtiendrez pas la garde du bébé pour lequel vous aviez été choisie. J'ai parlé de notre rendez-vous avec la mère du bébé qui a décidé de chercher d'autres parents pour son enfant.

Ma gorge se noua et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

_ Il n'y rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses ? La suppliai-je.

_ Malheureusement, le choix revient à la mère du bébé. On ne peut rien faire pour changer ça.

_ Je vois, soufflai-je.

_ Au revoir, mademoiselle Swan.

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone et enfoui mon visage entre mes mains, alors que des sanglots m'échappèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'étais surprise. Je savais pertinemment que c'était ce qui allait arriver.

Mais le fait d'avoir eu Emily au téléphone pour me dire qu'on ne voulait plus de moi comme parent, ça avait rendu les choses tellement plus concrètes et ça m'avait fichu un sacré coup. Ça me rappelait également à quel point j'avais tout gâché. Autant le bébé que ma relation avec Edward.

Et à chaque fois que je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il se passait une autre chose qui me prouvait le contraire. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à peine une semaine après l'appel d'Emily Uley, j'avais reçu un appel de Jasper Whitlock.

Il m'avait annoncé qu'Edward avait relancé la procédure de divorce et que je devais venir signer un document pour qu'il puisse poursuivre son travail. Je savais bien que Jasper n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça mais si je l'avais eu en face de moi, je me serais sûrement acharnée sur lui.

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde essayer de me faire payer mes bêtises. Et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour toute cette situation. Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'en sortir et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Et encore une fois, c'était de ma faute.

Cette nouvelle m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup d'électrochoc. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre vis-à-vis d'Edward, mais de savoir qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi et qu'il tournait la page, c'était dur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi. Je devais au moins lui parler une dernière fois.

En rentrant du travail un soir, j'avais décidé de faire un petit détour par l'hôpital de Forks. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Edward s'y trouverait mais je n'avais rien à perdre. J'avais encore réessayé de l'appeler mais toujours sans succès, il fallait que je passe à l'étape suivante.

Je me rendis à l'accueil pour demander si le Edward était là. Avant que la réceptionniste n'ait le temps de me répondre, une femme arriva à côté de moi et s'appuya sur le comptoir.

_ Je peux savoir qui le demande ? Dit-elle.

_ Bella Swan, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. Il est là ?

_ Bella...c'est donc vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en me détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

Elle faisait une petite grimace, je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre par-là ? Lui dis-je.

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que vous étiez belle, mais il faut croire que...

_ Bon écoutez, la coupai-je. Je ne suis venue ici pour parler de moi ou de ce que vous pensez de moi. Est-ce qu'Edward est là ? Répétai-je en me retournant vers la réceptionniste.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda de nouveau la peste.

Je me tournai vers elle et haussai les sourcils face à son insistance. C'était quoi son problème à celle-là ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde ? Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

_ Lauren, une amie d'Edward, dit-elle.

_ Eh bien si vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur sa vie, adressez-vous directement à votre ami, d'accord ? Lui dis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa.

_ Je savais très bien qu'Edward exagérait lorsqu'il parlait de vous.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers la peste.

_ Écoutez...

_ Bella ? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me figeai. Je retins ma respiration. J'avais presque peur de me retourner.

_ Oh, Edward. Salut, dis-je en me retournant doucement vers lui.

Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur le lui, j'eus une irrépressible envie d'aller me jeter dans ses bras, mais je me retins de toutes mes forces. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Ça faisait près d'un mois, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je voulais te parler.

_ Non. Pas maintenant, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais juste m'appeler pour qu'on en discu-

_ Rentre chez toi, Bella. On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ?

J'entendis l'autre peste, qui était toujours à côté de moi, ricaner.

_ On dirait qu'il n'a pas très envie de vous voir, souffla Lauren. Pour ma part, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre mon ami, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Edward.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras avant de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Edward ne répondit rien, il me lança un regard avant d'emprunter un des couloirs et de disparaître.

Lauren m'adressa un sourire narquois et me fis un signe de la main avant de s'en aller à son tour, empruntant le même chemin qu'Edward. Je restai plantée dans le hall de l'hôpital, sentant mes yeux commencer à me picoter. Je ne savais pas si j'étais triste, blessée ou en colère.

Je ne savais qui était cette Lauren, ni pour qui elle se prenait mais mais je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de me parler, comme si elle savait déjà tout de moi. Edward lui avait-il raconté tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous ? M'avait-il déjà remplacé avec elle ?

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer à cette pensée. Je ne préférais même pas y penser, avec toutes les nouvelles que j'avais reçu récemment, mon cœur avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. La seule chose qui pouvait encore me consoler, c'était qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'on verrait ça plus tard. Je gardais encore espoir de pouvoir lui reparler un jour.


End file.
